


Uniti Aeternum

by Shoot_and_run



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Humor, Insults, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:08:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23184526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoot_and_run/pseuds/Shoot_and_run
Summary: После спасения из застенков Гидры Баки оказывается у Мстителей.Брок не был гидровцем. Наташа встречается с Клинтом. Стив все тот же страдалец из Бруклина, а у Барнса пост травматика.Но всё меняется, когда за дело берется Брок Рамлоу.(Рысь перебралась на АОЗ, без паники! ^^)
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Brock Rumlow, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Brock Rumlow, Steve Rogers/Brock Rumlow
Comments: 4
Kudos: 156





	1. Chapter 1

— Ваши варианты? — спросил Стивен Грант Роджерс.  
И его слова упали всей своей тяжестью на группку аналитиков. Те выглядели несчастными.  
— Нам так жаль, сэр, — искренне заявила Летиция, поправляя на носу жутко модные и тяжелые очки.  
Переносица от них чесалась просто адски, но чихать в лицо символу нации она посчитала верхом неприличия.  
— Мы будем искать еще! — воскликнула Триш.  
— В любом случае, спасибо, — устало проговорил Роджерс, складывая руки в замок.  
По столешнице скрипнула чашка. Хилл молча отпила свой черный, как кожаные штаны Фьюри, кофе.  
— Спасибо, свободны, — проговорила она, внимательно наблюдая за спадающим с лица Капитаном.  
Едва за сотрудницами закрылась дверь, она прочистила горло.  
— Стив, мы в плачевном положении. Но мы все хотим тебе помочь.  
Роджерс скептически прищурился на нее. Помочь Мария хотела в первую очередь себе и подчиненным.  
— Я благодарен, — наконец выговорил он, расцепляя руки.  
Побелевшие костяшки не укрылись от взгляда Хилл.  
— Капитан, пойми, у твоего друга очень тяжелый ПТСР, который осложняется наличием очагов поражения в мозге. Они восстанавливаются стихийно, отчего…  
— Мария, — вкрадчиво и очень вежливо проговорил Стив, как бы доверительно наклоняясь ближе. Хилл невольно чуть склонилась навстречу. — Мы, кажется, договорились, что весь урон, нанесенный Баки, вы будете записывать на меня. Или вычитать из моих суточных. Тут уж как вам удобнее. Но все эти лабораторные изыскания мы прекращаем!  
Голос предательски сорвался на командный тон. Слова прокатились по гладкой поверхности стола, словно груда булыжников.  
— Я забираю его домой, он больше не будет жить в застенках штаба.  
— Но, Капитан…  
— Благодарю за помощь. Я так думаю, мне надо будет изыскать новые методы.  
Раскланявшись, они разошлись в разные двери. Роджерс с каменным лицом и полупустой папкой. Хилл с приклеенной улыбкой и пустой чашкой из-под кофе.

За дверью Стива ждал Баки. Недовольный и подавленный.  
— Можно, я сегодня подольше посижу в кафетерии? — спросил он. — Пэтси сказала, что я могу вернуться попозже…  
— Мы едем домой, — тут же рявкнул Стив, у которого сердце сжалось при виде расстроенного Барнса. Он знал эту морщинку на переносице и опущенные уголки губ.  
— Стив, я сегодня был неаккуратен…  
— Это проблемы Фьюри, — сбавил обороты Стив. — Баки, поехали, вставай.  
Тот медленно поднялся на ноги. Роджерс буквально ощущал ту непередаваемую усталость, с которой Барнс ложился и вставал. Он был так опустошен и растерян, и с каждым днем все становилось только хуже.  
— Мы можем?.. — начал было Барнс, но заткнулся на полуслове.  
-… блядская ёбань, вот ты кто! — проорали из-за угла. — Не звони мне, блять, больше… Оу, привет, Кэп. Пардоньте мой французский. Заебали эти кредитные фирмы. Однажды я выслежу одну такую и…  
Роджерс невольно поморщился от громкого наглого голоса. А потом улыбнулся. Брок Рамлоу ругался так виртуозно, что он невольно пару раз заслушался на задании. Но образ блюсти следовало.  
— Боже, Рамлоу, твоим лексиконом можно травить колодцы.  
Рамлоу оглядел Барнса с ног до головы.  
— Чего такой кислый, Зимний? Кто-то тебе рассказал, что Сталин умер?  
Стив заметил, как дернулись брови Баки, но не стал влезать. Как ни странно, Брок был единственным, с кем Барнс добровольно разговаривал. Помимо перепалок с Сэмом и воркования с Наташей.  
— Херовый день, командир.  
— Был бы я твоим командиром, малой. Попал бы ты в мои руки… — мечтательно хмыкнул Рамлоу. — Что? Такой снайпер на вес золота, Кэп. Скажи же, спокойнее, когда жопы страхует вот такой вот дрессированный коммуняка. Барнс, давно хотел спросить, а у тебя стоит при виде серпа или молота?..  
Из кармана штанов Рамлоу донесся забойный рэп. На моменте призыва нигги бежать быстрее, он выхватил девайс и нажал на приём.  
-… да ты, блять, шутишь! — тут же заорал он. — Это опять ты? Да ты не просто гондон, ты гондон-рецидивист! С первого раза не понял? Что? Ах разговор записывается? Ты по ночам на мой голос дрочишь, я так и знал!..  
Кивнув собеседникам, он потопал прочь, кроя несчастного кредитного агента такими эпитетами, что было даже странно, что вслед ему не осыпается краска со стен.  
Но Роджерс все равно пропустил момент ухода Рамлоу. Он с замершим сердцем наблюдал редчайшее явление, сместившее со своего постамента парад планет.  
Баки улыбался от уха до уха.

***

— Сидеть! — рявкнула Наташа, и Барнс послушно шлепнулся обратно на высокий барный стул. — Роджерс, не смотри на меня так, неси, я сказала. Или я непонятно сказала?  
— Я… это… обе или только зеленую?  
Стив высунулся из ванной комнаты, вопросительно глядя на Романову.  
— Обе, милый, обе, — прошипела она, старательно размазывая по влажным волосам Барнса маску для объема. — Ya sdelayu tebya krasivym…  
— Она мне угрожает! — закричал Баки, но его рот тут же залепила вкусно пахнущая бананом ладошка.  
— Жалоба. Никто не любит жалоб, — фыркнула Романова. — Сиди, молчи, наслаждайся. Наташа все сделает, moi sladkii.  
Закончив с волосами, она обтерла руки и принялась размешивать принесенную Стивом субстанцию в маленькой плошке.  
— Сейчас…  
Глядя на ее сосредоточенное лицо, Стив улыбнулся.  
— Хочешь выпить?  
— Хочу, чтобы она ушла, — скривился Барнс.  
Но Роджерс видел, что тот получает от происходящего настоящее удовольствие.  
-… и добавим масло… — продолжала колдовать Наташа. — Эй, фу! Убери руки, бога ради, Джеймс. Нет, маска не съедобная.  
— А пахнет как съедобная!  
— А, у вас поэтому так шампунь быстро уходит? Пьешь «Апельсиновую силу»?  
Роджерс рассмеялся, прижав руку к груди.  
— А раньше, когда он так делал, я всегда ждал сердечного приступа, — указав на друга подбородком, прокомментировал Барнс.  
— Высокие отношения, — пробурчала Наташа, принявшись наносить на лицо смесь. — Помолчи, а то неровно ляжет. Стиви, его надолго выпустили?  
— Посмотрим, — тут же замолчал Роджерс, опираясь о стойку локтями, а потом и вовсе укладываясь сверху. — Толка нет. А тут есть хотя бы я. Если опять будут кошмары…  
-… когда будут кошмары, — мрачно прервал его Барнс.  
-… когда будут, я смогу успокоить без лекарств, — строго закончил Роджерс, разглядывая стремительно синеющее лицо Баки. — А что в составе?  
— Много сложных слов, — высокомерно заявила Романова. — Мальчики, вам не надо вникать в эту магию. Так, сидим двадцать минут, потом укладка.  
— Укладка?!  
— Укладка.  
— Волос?!  
— Джеймс, kotenok, я могу уложить все, что угодно. Но в твоем случае — именно волос. Прости, Клинт не оценит прочего.  
— Yazva.  
— Ты все равно меня любишь, — хладнокровно констатировала она. — Так, присядь, я положу огурчик на веки. Гулять так гулять!

***

— Я хер знает, что это за нахуй, но вот. Я передал. Хорошего вечера, капитан. И простите мой лексикон, день, сука, тяжелый.  
Роджерс проследил за удаляющимся Рамлоу, а потом перевел взгляд на сверток.  
— Что это?  
— Откроем на полигоне? Вдруг рванет? — хмыкнул Барнс.  
И Стив опять отметил, что тот заметно оживился.  
— Там записка.  
Отлепив термостикер, Баки поднес его к глазам.  
— О! — удивленно выдал он.  
Разорвав пакет по шву, он уставился на пищевой контейнер.  
— Это что?  
— Стив, ты когда-нибудь пробовал борщ? Пошли, Ванда угощает.

***

Кошмары Баки были кошмарами и для Стива. Прижимая выгибающееся тело к кровати, он даже лбом пытался прижать Барнса к матрацу.  
Но тот бился с такой силой, что они слетели на пол. Гулко бахнула железная рука, хряснув так, что плашки паркета повыходили из пазов.  
— Баки! Баки, проснись! — заорал Стив, обвивая его всеми конечностями, не давая выползти. — БАКИ!  
Тот хрипло выдохнул и открыл глаза.  
— Что?..  
Заморгав, он с трудом сфокусировал свой взгляд на Роджерсе.  
— Стив… это ты? — спросил, но надтреснутым голосом, весь как-то сразу опадая.  
— Конечно, я, — тут же отозвался Стив, с тревогой наблюдая за бледным мокрым от пота лицом. — Я тут, ты со мной. Мы оба в Бруклине. Все хорошо, кроме того, что Брок сегодня назвал Таузига «гандоньим глазом», и ты так смеялся, что прикусил язык.  
Барнс со стуком опустил голову на пол, тяжело дыша. Стив приподнялся на руках, давая ему больше пространства.  
— Это было даже смешнее «очкового медведя», — хрипло выдал Барнс, морщась.  
Они немного полежали, приходя в себя.  
— Меня тошнит, — признался Баки.  
Роджерс тут же подскочил, помогая другу встать.  
— Дойдешь?  
— Дойду.  
Оказавшись в дверном проеме, Барнс щелкнул выключателем.  
— Стив?  
— Да?  
— Спасибо. И я… я буду стараться… только, наверное, не надо больше лабораторий. С меня хватит.  
— Как скажешь, Бак. Как ты захочешь.

***

В тренажерном зале царил ажиотаж и нездоровый дух ставок на спорт. Тот факт, что в качестве валюты Джек принимал отгулы — не смягчали момент.  
— А я говорю, что Рамлоу его раскатает! — кипятилась Мэй.  
— Вот и посмотрим, Рамирез тяжелее фунтов на 40, и выше почти на фут, — подбил дебет Ларсон. — Эй, Таузиг, ты в деле?  
— Идите оба нахер, я и так за старые дежурства не рассчитался.  
— Вот ты жаба тошная, Зиги! Жизнь — риск!  
— Отвали. Не буду, тем более ставить против командира!  
— Вот, и Таузиг думает, что Рамирез сегодня самоутвердится.  
На ринге тем временем вышли участники. Рамлоу, одетый в красные боксерские шорты до колена, попрыгал на месте, разминая шею. Рамирез, больше похожий на гору мышц, чем на человека, смотрелся на фоне жилистого Брока как рождественская индейка на фоне кебаба.  
— По моей команде, — предупредил Роллинз, залезая на канаты.  
— Без обид, командир, — пробасил Рамирез.  
— Готовься полировать трек, — отозвался тот, ухмыляясь. — Я вас педиков запомнил, кто против поставил. Давно хотел узнать, сколько рыл нужно, чтобы поднять один БТР. И пронести его, скажем, с десяток футов. И НЕ СМЕТЬ ПРОСИТЬ КАПИТАНА АМЕРИКУ О ПОМОЩИ! Отвернитесь от него, блять, он предателям не помогает. Роллинз, свисти, нахуй. Хер ли затягивать!  
Джек послушно поднял руку, сунул в губы свисток. Роджерс и Барнс, стоящие на скамейке для отжиманий, вытянули шеи, чтобы лучше видеть. Рамлоу прыгал на месте, ловко переступая с ноги на ногу. Рамирез принял стойку.  
Раздалась оглушительная трель свистка, и Роллинз тут же спрыгнул вниз.

Рука Рамиреза быстро, но все же недостаточно, рванула вперед. Брок технично уклонился от удара, поднырнув под кулак, и ударил подчиненного в сочленение челюсти и височной кости.  
Кто-то, не ожидав такого, ахнул. Тяжеленное тело, окаменев, завалилось назад, грохнувшись так, что голова подскочила, спружинив от покрытия.  
— Что мы делаем, если противник выше и тяжелее? — неожиданно ледяным тоном спросил Рамлоу, оглядывая остолбеневших солдат. Он не улыбался и выглядел так, словно будет стрелять в того, кто ответит неправильно. — Ларсон?  
— Мы… — растерялся тот, глядя на неподвижное тело.  
— Мы не медлим! — рявкнул Рамлоу, указывая на Рамиреза. — Красивый поединок с таким мордоворотом, серьезно? Вы, блядь, боевиков пересмотрели?! Мы бьем так, чтобы у противника не было шанса задавить нас массой. Наверняка. Что мы делаем, если не уверены, что вырубили достаточно качественно?  
— Контрольный, — выкрикнула Мэй.  
Народ загудел.  
— Некоторым даже два, — подтвердил Рамлоу. — В. ГОЛОВУ.  
Роджерс сглотнул, не в силах оторвать взгляд от пронзительно хищного лица напротив. Рядом выдохнул Барнс.  
— Этого в лазарет, — отмер Брок, разом отпуская всю холодную угрозу, накрывшую зал удушливым одеялом. — Мэй отгул, бабе Рамиреза цветы и мои извинения, что он эти выходные будет чалиться в лазарете. Всем спасибо, все свободны. Роллинз, дай свистнуть.  
Глядя, как тело Рамиреза пытаются приподнять сразу три бойца, Барнс спрыгнул со скамьи.  
— Эй, командир, а со мной бы попробовал такой трюк? — громко спросил он.  
Кто-то хихикнул.  
— С тобой, Барнс? Ну, разве что у меня бы была ракетница, которую бы я вогнал тебе в твой контуженный зад! Таузиг, собака сутулая, почему я вижу неразгруженную стойку! Быстро поправил. Это же основы этикета, нахуй!  
Роджерс спрыгнул рядом. Только Брок шутил на такие темы с ухмылкой, избегая переломов.  
— Я хочу к нему в отряд, — неожиданно заявил Барнс, глянув на Стива из-под упавших на лицо волос.  
Красивых, блестящих, струящихся, спасибо Наташе.  
— Надо спросить Хилл, — промямлил Роджерс, любуясь серыми глазищами за темной завесой.  
Блядь, прости господи, блядь, блядь, блядь.  
Стив обещал себе держаться. И он будет держаться, даже если Баки и дальше будет смотреть на него с ТАКИМ видом. Ему совершенно не обязательно знать о тех несомненно нехороших желаниях, которые лезут наружу из Стива. И лезут с годов, эдак, с сороковых.  
Только не сейчас. Вообще никогда.  
— Ну что, гомосеки?! — прогрохотало над рингом. — Я не забыл про список. Хэй, Капитан, поможешь организовать БТР?!

***

— Нет, — отрезала Хилл, нахмуриваясь.  
— А я не против, — усмехнулся Рамлоу, пряча улыбку за указательным пальцем. - Только представьте, как подскочат показатели группы в целом, когда им придется равняться на русскую неваляшку.  
\- Я из Бруклина, - высказался Барнс.  
\- Ты из Советов, малой. Такое навсегда, а, Романова?  
Наташа поцеловала воздух и улыбнулась.  
\- Исключено, командир Рамлоу.  
\- Я так понимаю, что у нас есть еще один весомый голос. Который будет звучать дольше в этих стенах, если его звездно-полосатую за... спину будет прикрывать самый лучший снайпер, которого я видел в своей греба... долгой жизни.  
Мария нахмурилась еще сильнее, напомнив Стиву тот милый мем из ролика про сосиску и кошку.  
\- Стив, ты должен понимать, что Барнс нестабилен. И он не может полноправно участвовать в операциях.  
Роджерс уставился на Баки, бледного и напряженного. Наверняка чувствующего что ему тут не место. Не место не то что во Мстителях или Бруклине, а в этом времени вообще.  
\- Тренировки в любом случае пойдут ему на пользу, - твердо проговорил он. - Я за.  
Хилл замолчала, прикидывая, а потом встала.  
\- Приказы командира Рамлоу выполняются беспрекословно. Барнс такой же подчиненный, как и прочие члены отряда. Никаких боевых вылетов до моей резолюции. Отчеты каждую неделю, командир Рамлоу.  
\- Так точно, - отозвался тот.  
Кивнув, Хилл стремительно вынеслась прочь, хлопнув дверью.  
Рамлоу раскачался на стуле, откинувшись на спинку. Романова задумчиво рассматривала потолок. Стив пристально следил за Баки.  
\- Ну чего, пойдемте обмоем мое приобретение, - хлопнул по столу раскрытой ладонью Брок. - Я таких подарков со школы не получал, когда мой папаня-алкаш загремел в тюрячку на мое тринадцатилетие за то, что приставал к соседскому пугалу в неприличном виде.  
\- Рамлоу, пожалуйста, держи свои откровения при себе, - поморщилась Романова. - Но отмечать я с тобой все равно пойду.  
\- А вы? - ухмыльнулся Брок, вставая.  
\- Проблематично, с нашим-то метаболизмом, - пробурчал Роджерс, чувствуя тепло, расползающееся в груди при виде робкой улыбки, застывшей на губах Барнса.  
\- Срать я хотел на эти условности. Договоримся как-нибудь с вашей биологией. Барнс, твоя жопа теперь моя. Бес-пре-кос-лов-но. Всосал? Слушай приказ, солдат. Ноги в руки - и пошел пьянствовать!  
\- Так точно, - хмыкнул Барнс.


	2. Chapter 2

When I was young,  
It seemed that life was so wonderful,  
A miracle, oh it was beautiful

Я когда-то умру  
Мы когда-то всегда умираем

— Pizdec nahui blyat' — заявила Максимоф, приглашенная на тренировку в качестве метательницы тел, машин и всего, что могло подняться в воздух.  
Это усложняло жизнь бойцам и усложняло лексикон Брока.  
— У меня переводчик встроенный, милая, — мрачно заметил Старк. — Ну что, ну случайно вышло! Барнс, не злись.  
Баки, широко расставив ноги, молча стоял на плацу, сцепив руки на груди. Новый прототип его конечности наполовину торчал из цементного заградительного блока, дымясь.  
— А если бы он взорвался на нём?! — в ужасе заорал Роджерс, выбираясь из укрытия, куда успел нырнуть сам и утащить Рамлоу. Напротив засели обалдевшие от произошедшего Ларсон и Рамирез. Мэй лежала чуть поодаль, накрыв голову руками. — Тони, ты в конец ополоумел?!  
— Это случайность… Что бы было твоему замороженному другу? Царапина! На вас, модификантах, все заживает за пару минут.  
— Даже оторванные конечности?! — злобно поинтересовался Стив.  
Он даже не заметил, что продолжает прижимать Брока спиной к своей груди за плечи левой рукой, а правой обличительно тыкать в Старка указательным пальцем.  
— Успокойся, — проговорил Барнс, разглядывая практически сквозную дыру. — Зато она почти цела. Прочность выше, чем у моей нынешней.  
— Ты мог бы… — начал было Роджерс, но его прервали.  
— Давайте также отметим, мистер Старк, что едва не пострадали мои люди, — ледяным тоном проговорил Рамлоу. — Кэп, у тебя там бейсбольная бита в кармане, или ты возбуждаешься на мужиков старше тебя?  
Стив разом покраснел, разжимая пальцы. Брок молча отшагнул.  
— Простите, мисс, а вы не могли бы?.. — напомнил о себе Таузиг, зависший в облаке красных всполохов на высоте около семи футов.  
Ванда сморгнула, ойкнула и тут же опустила бойца, невнятно извиняясь.  
— Ебануло будь здоров, что это было?! — издалека проорал бегущий к зоне поражения Клинт, за пожарное время преодолевающий расстояние. — Все живы?!  
— НУ ХОТЬ ТЫ НЕ ВЫРАЖАЙСЯ! — рявкнул Роджерс, все еще пялясь в спину Броку. — Баки, ты точно в норме?  
Покрытый цементной крошкой Барнс кивнул. Потом поднял здоровую руку и попытался сбить с волос пыль.  
— Хилл будет рада, — мрачно констатировал Стив.  
Подоспевший Бартон уже рассматривал инсталляцию Старка, уперевшись руками в колени.  
— Ты точно хочешь, чтобы это приконтачили к тебе? — с сомнением протянул он, оборачиваясь на Барнса. - Хотя на битву двух якодзун я бы глянул. Ты с этой отстреливающейся граблей против Старка.  
— Барнс, шагом марш на осмотр, — приказал Рамлоу, хмыкая.  
Баки послушно кивнул, продолжая отряхиваться. Клинт подозрительно сощурился, осмотрев Барнса с ног до головы, и повел носом.  
— Какой-то ты сегодня… И пахнешь… Барнс, это малина?!  
— Не завидуй, — хладнокровно отбрил снайпера тот, проследовав мимо.  
— Погоди, это у тебя укладка?!  
— Не завидуй два, — с каменным лицом выдал тот, уходя в сторону штаба.  
— Нет, погоди, я знаю этот запах! Это любимый шампунь Наташи. Ба-а-арнс, а ну погоди!  
Глядя, как они уходят, Роджерс отвлекся, пропустив момент старта Тони. Тот одним движением вырвал руку из цемента и рванул ввысь, оставляя инверсионную полосу.  
— Прямо Эскалибур, а? — прокомментировал Рамлоу, фыркнув. — А вы чего притихли? Все живы? Живы, значит пляшем дальше. Шагом марш на полосу препятствий. Что ты так смотришь, Ларсон. Ждешь, что я достану из жопы горн и сыграю, чтобы тебе веселее бежалось? Роллинз, проводи мисс Максимоф обратно.  
Когда подчиненные ушли на достаточное расстояние, Рамлоу наконец обернулся к Стиву и сощурился.  
— Кэп, я все понимаю, но…  
— Прошу прощения! — выпалил Стив, раньше чем подумал. Спасать Рамлоу от рикошетящей руки было глупо, он вполне и сам мог укрыться.  
Брок вздернул брови.  
— За что?.. Я хотел сказать, что Барнс - твой друг, но его не надо так показательно опекать, тем более при коллегах. Он уже взрослый мальчик. Я с ним в душевой мылся, точно тебе говорю.  
Роджерс в эту же секунду проклял свое богатое, и кто бы только знал, насколько больное воображение. Вид намыливающих друг друга Рамлоу и Барнса заставил его рот выделить такое количество слюны, что пришлось сглотнуть.  
— Кэп?..  
— Я… э, да, — на всякий случай кивнул Роджерс, прослушав все то, что было сказано после слова «душевая».  
— Да? - широко улыбнулся Брок. — Ну, окей. Отлично. И сам приходи, часов в девять вечера.  
Рамлоу козырнул и рысцой припустился к полосе, оставив Стива размышлять, на что же он дал согласие.

***

Это случилось так быстро, что никто ничего не успел понять. После третьего раунда с Ларсоном, Барнс вышел на бой с Рамлоу.  
После пары захватов они упали на маты в сцепке, и вдруг…  
Роджерс сам не смог сообразить, что стало триггером. Но внезапно железная рука с жутким звуком прошила мат на том месте, где только что была голова Брока. Тот едва успел увернуться, уходя из захвата. Однако железная ладонь цапнула его за лодыжку, дергая на себя.  
— Нет! — успел проорать Брок, глядя на рванувшего к нему Роллинза.  
И его горло тут же сжала живая рука, а железная уже была занесена для удара. Джек инстинктивно замер, боясь даже шевельнуться. Барнс, казалось, даже не дышал. Он как влитой сидел на Рамлоу, сжимая его бедрами, не позволяя тому двигаться, сжимал горло и готовился пробить ему череп.  
Не Барнс.  
Зимний Солдат.  
Рука Стива дернулась, ощущая отсутствие щита.  
— Стоять, — прошипел Рамлоу, вцепившись в пальцы и запястье удерживающей его руки. — Всем стоять.  
Зимний не шевелился. Не нападал.  
— Немедленно. Отпусти меня.  
Роджерс какой-то не впавшей в ужас частью мозга удивился, как Брок умудрился сказать это так грозно и громко, учитывая пережатое горло.  
— Сидеть! — неожиданно рявкнул Рамлоу.  
Солдат сморгнул и подался назад, усаживаясь на пятки. Его руки улеглись на колени. Голова опустилась.  
— Все вон, — хрипло приказал Брок, хватаясь за горло.  
Стив не заметил, как они остались втроем.  
— Я тебе запрещаю нападать без моего разрешения, — отчеканил Рамлоу.  
Перекатившись на бок, он тоже уселся перед Барнсом.  
Словно два самурая перед сеппуку.  
Звонкая пощечина заставила пальцы Роджерса дернуться.  
— Слушаешь меня, — тихо и с угрозой проговорил Рамлоу, заглядывая в пустые глаза напротив. По его виску скатилась капля пота.  
Вторая вышла еще громче. По матам вразлет протарабанили капельки крови.  
— Ты мой. Только я говорю, что ты будешь делать. Кивни, если понял.  
Барнс, глядящий куда-то сквозь Рамлоу, медленно кивнул, занавешиваясь выбившимися из хвоста волосами.  
— Что ты делаешь?  
— То, что вы говорите.  
Брок, не отрывая взгляда, встал, чуть покачнувшись на затекших ногах.  
— Вставай. Иди в душевую. Приведи себя в порядок. Роджерс пойдет с тобой и проследит. Роджерса не трогать.  
Механически, словно не совсем управляя своим телом, Барнс двинулся к выходу.  
— Баки… — просипел ему вслед Стив.  
— Ни хера это не Баки! — рявкнул Рамлоу. — Ты, блядь, совсем не видишь разницы?! Помоги ему, если нужно. А потом обратно. Я жду, капитан.  
Черт его знает, почему он вдруг послушался этого голоса. Может, потому, что еще ни разу Баки не впадал в модус Солдата без активирующих слов. Хотя, скорее всего из-за того, что еще никто и ни разу не смог с ним в этом состоянии договориться.

Спустя полчаса они уже были на подземной парковке.  
— В машину. Пристегнись, — скомандовал Рамлоу.  
Зимний послушно залез на переднее сиденье и щелкнул креплением. Уставился в пространство.  
— Ты же поедешь с нами? — нервно спросил Роджерс, не отрывая взгляда от мертвенно бледного лица с темными провалами глаз. Неживого, жуткого.  
— А куда его в таком состоянии? — хмуро отозвался Брок.  
На его шее уже наливались цветом лиловые синяки. Четыре справа, один слева.  
— Спасибо.  
— Ты не понимаешь, да? — неожиданно спросил Рамлоу, отворачиваясь от замершего Зимнего.  
— Чего?..  
Несколько секунд они пялились друг на друга, пока Брок не покачал головой.  
— Где-то ты умный, Роджерс, а где-то…  
Он отвернулся, почесывая нос, потом потер шею. А потом саданул рукой о колонну с такой силой, что с первого раза содрал кожу. Он ударял еще раз и еще, потом подключил вторую руку, лупя по цементной поверхности, оставляя кровавые разводы.  
— Сука… как же бесит вот это все, — прошипел он, разворачиваясь и дергая ручку двери. — Нашел бы этих тварей и закопал живьем! Бляди!  
Стив молча сел за руль.

В пригороде было тихо и спокойно. Через стену было слышно приглушенное бормотание соседского телевизора глуховатой миссис Джемисон.  
\- Сидеть, - приказал Рамлоу, указывая на диван.  
Зимний послушно опустился, усевшись с прямой спиной на самый край.  
Брок заходил кругами, прижав к губам согнутый указательный палец. Он так старательно размышлял, что Роджерсу стало неудобно. Будто Броку было важнее привести в себя Баки, чем ему.  
\- Может, перекусим? - тихо спросил он, с тревогой разглядывая еще больше побледневшего Баки. Его лоб блестел от пота.  
Брок поморщился вместо ответа.  
\- У нас два варианта, - начал он с места в карьер, хватая с придиванной тумбочки фигурку медведя и начиная вертеть ее в пальцах. - Либо мы сейчас с тобой приводим его в чувство, либо сдаем в лабораторию на опыты.  
Стив поджал губы.  
\- Вот и я против, - кивнул ему Рамлоу, останавливаясь перед Зимним. - Они ни хера не могут сделать. А я таких на голову больных уже видел. Тут разговорами надо и таблетками. Но как... с НИМ-то разговаривать.  
Разговаривать с Зимним Солдатом было бесполезно.  
Стив внезапно ощутил прилив горячей благодарности, что он остался не один на один с этим жутким белым изваянием. Хотя зачем Рамлоу в это ввязался, он так пока и не сообразил. На альтруиста он был похож еще меньше, чем Фьюри на Мисс Бикини.  
Прочистив горло, Брок подтащил к дивану кресло из угла комнаты и уселся, расставив ноги и сцепив руки в замок.  
\- Солдат. Отвечать. Что-то болит?  
\- Нет.  
Голос был глухим и даже каким-то незнакомым. Роджерс почувствовал, как у него дернулся уголок глаза. Ему даже пришлось упереться руками в барную стойку позади себя для надежности.  
\- Что спровоцировало включение?  
\- Я не знаю.  
\- Какая команда запускает отбой?  
\- Я не знаю.  
\- Как долго ты можешь пребывать в таком состоянии?  
\- Я не знаю.  
Рамлоу покачал головой, закусив нижнюю губу. Взлохматил волосы и откинулся на спинку. Стив невольно скопировал его движения, опуская голову.  
На носок ботинка налип желтый кленовый листочек.  
\- Кто ты такой? - спросил Брок, склонив голову.  
\- Я Зимний Солдат. Я Ценный Актив.  
\- Ты сделаешь все, что я тебе прикажу?  
\- Так точно.  
\- Ты должен уснуть.  
Впервые за все время Зимний дрогнул и поднял глаза, сосредотачивая свой взгляд на Рамлоу.  
\- Спать, - повторил тот с нажимом.  
\- С вами?  
Роджерс и Рамлоу тут же обменялись ошеломленными взглядами.  
\- А... э-э-э, - сбился со своего командного тона Брок. - У тебя есть такая функция?  
\- Есть.  
Стив почувствовал, как у него в голове что-то хрустит, словно кто-то идет по ореховым скорлупкам. Мерзкое липкое ощущение затопило его с ног до головы.  
\- Не со мной. Ты идешь спать. Один. Приказ понятен?  
\- Принято.  
\- Куда? - спросил Рамлоу у замершего Роджерса.  
\- Вон, - он вяло махнул рукой в сторону спальни.  
Зимний молча встал и пошел в указанном направлении.  
\- Разденься сначала, - кинул ему в спину Брок. - Дверь не закрывать.  
Когда Солдат скрылся в проеме, Стив почти не ощущая тела опустился на его место.  
\- Не то, что я хотел бы знать, - задумчиво протянул Брок, прикрывая глаза. - Вот же ...  
Слова как-то не находились. Роджерс тупо смотрел перед собой на бедра Рамлоу. На штанах на правом был здоровенный оттопыривающийся карман на липучке. А слева...  
\- Эй, кэп?  
Он поднял глаза, силясь вникнуть в слова.  
\- Слушай... - Брок качнулся вперед, едва не утыкаясь Стиву носом в нос. - Я... я правда видел ребят в пост травматике. Это, конечно, местами вообще не то. Но то, что он позволил мне сегодня собой командовать... Он считает меня своим куратором. Надо это использовать.  
\- А тебе-то зачем этот кошмар? - устало спросил Стив, понимая, что вообще-то не хочет сейчас разговаривать. А хочет уткнуться Броку в шею. И чтобы его обняли, и в кои-то веки сказали, что все будет хорошо. Не он - ему.  
И если это сделает Рамлоу со своим командным тоном, то это будет просто идеально.  
\- Я хочу и могу помочь. Какие еще тебе нужны причины? Он хороший парень. К тому же, теперь мой парень, я за него ответственность несу. Я уже вытаскивал с той стороны людей. Роллинз прошел через жуткую херню. И, как видишь, немного помощи и он опять в строю. Ну да, таблетки жрет временами как конфетки, но кто не без греха. Шлюх мертвых в шкафу не прячет и ладно.  
Роджерс устало растер лицо и уставился в стену.  
\- Просыпается он иногда... бурно.  
\- Поэтому дежурить будем не по очереди, а вместе. Если он проснется Зимним, надо будет его обездвиживать сразу, - резюмировал Брок.  
И неожиданно улыбнулся.  
\- Да ладно, Кэп. Я тут. Прорвемся.  
И это прозвучало именно так, как хотел Стив. Чего он точно не хотел, так это того, чтобы на глаза набежала предательская влага, когда Рамлоу встал и направился в спальню.  
Прорвемся, ему обещали.


	3. Chapter 3

Утром не стало лучше. Утром стало хуже.  
Стив и Брок встретили предрассветные сумерки на полу. Роджерс так и сидел у стены, прислонившись в дверному косяку, чтобы иметь возможность при необходимости быстро вскочить. У окна, вернее, под ним, сидел Брок, блокируя второй путь отхода.  
Хотя, в общем-то, стены в этом доме были фактически из картона, так что Баки мог выйти в любой точке пространства, включая стены, потолок и пол.  
Они не разговаривали, даже слегка задремали, когда Рамлоу, наконец, пошевелился и зыркнул на своего коллегу по несчастью.  
— Блядь, Роджерс. Ну что делать-то будем?  
Стив уже и сам все понял, тоскливо вздохнув. Барнс не то чтобы не просыпался. По его дыханию было понятно, что он не спит уже пару часов. Но не встает и не заговаривает.  
— Это первый раз, Рамлоу, я не знаю, — бесконечно устало проговорил Стив, вытягивая опорную ногу и складывая руки на бедрах. Баки бы уже проснулся и потягивался, зевая во всю пасть. Но на кровати лежал не он.  
— Солдат, встать, — скомандовал Брок, цепляясь за подоконник и подтягивая себя вверх.  
Зимнего почти подкинуло, как будто по матрацу пустили ток.  
— Да бля, — прокомментировал Рамлоу, забавно морщась.  
Солдат был совершенно голый. Он стоял в защитной позе, сдвинув плечи и опустив голову, словно собирался боднуть любого, кто подойдет достаточно близко.  
— Так, раз уж… Иди в душ. Потом завтрак, — потер лоб Рамлоу, недовольно потянув шею. — После душа одевайся. Роджерс проследит.  
Стив не совсем понимал, почему Рамлоу каждый раз поручает «следить» именно ему, но послушно встал, ощущая, как отсиженная задница заныла от хлынувшей в нее крови.  
— Я пойду ченть на завтрак запиздячу, — пояснил Брок, со скрипом почесывая щеку.  
Он широко и ехидно ухмыльнулся, проходя мимо Стива, видя его сморщившееся лицо.  
— «Не выражаться», — хмыкнул он. — Плохой Брок, фу таким быть. В следующий раз разрешаю меня отшлёпать.

***

— Молчишь, — приказал Рамлоу. — Посмотри на меня. Молчать. Не реагировать вообще ни на кого. Угрозы нет. Понятно?  
— Так точно.  
Стив и Брок переглянулись. Кажется, это вообще стало входить у них в привычку — общаться без слов. Роджерс даже стал слышать в голове голос Брока, который сопровождал каждый такой взгляд. Например сейчас, в ушах отчетливо прозвучало «ну и ёбань, а, Кэп?!».  
— На базе все будут срать в штаны прямо на ходу, если поймут, что перед ними Зимний, — покачал головой Рамлоу, глуша машину. — Надо быстренько отвести его на полигон и закрыть там в ангаре. Поставим Ларсона на периметр, и дня три у нас есть, пока Хилл не начнет спрашивать.  
— Выдвигаемся. Молчать.  
— Молчать.  
— Понятливый.  
Роджерс быстро отстегнулся и выпрыгнул из машины, пристраиваясь за левым плечом Зимнего. Рамлоу, улыбаясь как в рекламе зубной пасты, начал шествие, кивая сотрудникам.  
У входа в штаб их встретили уже оповещенные Ларсон и Роллинз. Оба были напряжены и суровы, и Стив не мог их винить.  
— Просто постойте на стрёме. Снаружи, — пояснил Брок, в очередной раз кивая девушкам из отдела статистики. Они уже прошли большую часть пути, стараясь идти по самым безлюдным дорожкам. — Главное, не подпускать его к людям.  
— Мы можем взорвать склад? — насупившись поинтересовался Ларсон, заслужив ледяной взгляд в свою сторону от Солдата.  
— Нет. Зачем нам бумажная волокита, — пожал плечами Рамлоу. — Просто отстреливайтесь, пока я не подойду. А уж я быстро подойду, поверь. Недолго мучиться.  
— Недолго, но сильно, — проворчал Роллинз.  
На короткое мгновение Стиву показалось, что он уловил запах малины, похожий на духи Наташи.  
— Романова вернулась с задания? — спросил он, оборачиваясь к Ларсону.  
— Вроде бы нет, ее не было на планерке утром.  
— Хм…  
Зимний тоже повел носом, но как всегда промолчал.  
Спустя несколько минут они уже располагались внутри сооружения. Роджерс расставлял маячки, Роллинз полез на крышу, а Ларсон замер у входа.  
Рамлоу стоял в отдалении, в очередной раз выясняя отношения с отделом кадров.  
— Манал я эти рекомендации! Если Фьюри что-то не нравится, то я жду его эбонитовый, как палочка, зад на… кхем, — зыркнув на Роджерса, Рамлоу отошел в сторонку, прикрыв трубку ладонью.  
Стив настороженно следил за Зимним, усаженным на ящик с противопехотными минами, и цепко наблюдающим за новоиспеченным куратором.  
— Кровоизлияние?! Пусть он кровоизливается подальше от моих людей! — неожиданно рявкнул Брок и хрустнул трубкой в руке. — Зимний Солдат!  
Тот тут же вскочил на ноги, вытянувшись в струнку.  
— Со склада ни ногой. Слушаться Роджерса. За периметр нельзя. Понятно?!  
Как оказалось, Солдат понял даже лучше, чем надо.

***  
— Буквально! — прорычал Стив, спрятавшись за грудой непонятных круглых штуковин с насечками. — Мог бы и подумать! Что и МНЕ тоже нельзя выходить!  
— У меня на линии был сотрудник с подозрением на летальный исход! — буркнул Брок, засевший рядом. — Делать-то чего? Он меня больше не слушает!  
Бушующий Зимний тем временем опять безрезультатно пытался подорвать заслон, упавший на дверь склада, блокируя его и защищая от авиа налетов.  
— Вот ТЫ почему не подумал?! — охнул Брок, уклоняясь от гуляющих по ангару рикошетных пуль. — Если он сказал тебе оставаться на месте, хер ли ты дернул за флажки?!  
— Меня вызвали!  
— Романова вполне могла попить кофе без тебя! Или мне прихреначить на бошку Зимнему Гоу Про, чтобы следить за передвижениями двух бруклинских отморозков? Где?  
— Что где? — недовольно отозвался Стив, залюбовавшийся на непривычный румянец на лице искренне злящегося Рамлоу.  
— Где этот пидор, затаившийся гандон, — фыркнул тот, чуть выглядывая из-за их укрытия. — Затих. Херово.  
Стив сообразил, что действительно не слышит больше попыток вскрыть их убежище. Переглянувшись, они осторожно перебрались к соседнему нагромождению ящиков и синхронно прижались спинами.  
— Он же не устроит… хм… подкоп? — предположил Стив.  
Рамлоу коротко глянул на него и покачал головой.  
— Так, сейчас я тебе выделю ствол, сможешь левой-то стрелять?  
— Вообще-то я амбидекстер.  
— А мне твои сексуальные предпочтения до жопы, щас все разрешено, что не про детей и животных.  
— Это не… — заалел Стив, но Рамлоу уже растянул свои тонкие губы в ухмылке.  
— Да шучу я, Кэп, на ёмана. Ты как ребенок.  
Разделившись, они рванули каждый на свою точку, зорко оглядываясь. Хотя, наверное попытки разглядеть самого хитрожопого шпиона в мире были провальными изначально. Роджерс почти добрался до пульта управления дверями, как вдруг получил смачный удар в шею. Его почти кинуло лицом в панель, которая тут же заявила, что сетчатка считана неверно.  
Хотя бы потому, что Роджерс уперся в нее ноздрями.  
— Рамлоу! — заорал он, пока его от рывка назад развернуло на 180 градусов.  
Зимний не стал ждать, он тут же залепил Стиву в ухо. Тот перекатом ушел в сторону, чуть покачнувшись, едва встал на ноги.  
Его затошнило. Удар был сильным, ничуть не щадящим. И Роджерс уже видел эти совершенно белые глаза, Солдат выпал в режим амока «капитально». Кажется так говорил Брок.  
— Солдат! — прорычали сзади.  
Стив с трудом держал глаза открытыми.  
\- Солдат. Убрал руки. Сейчас же.  
Зимний медленно, как злодей из третьесортного ужастика, повернул голову, впериваясь взглядом в командира С.Т.Р.А.Й.К.а, стоящего неподалеку.  
— Руки опустил. Встал ровно. Я кому сказал. Мне тебя наказать?  
Роджерсу показалось, что ресницы Зимнего дрогнули, а взгляд стал чуть осмысленнее.  
— Стоять! — гаркнул Брок, видя, что Солдат направился к нему, отшвыривая автомат с пустой обоймой.  
Они еще утром разоружили его, но Стив не мог с уверенностью сказать, что нашел все ножи, заточки и даже шпильки.  
— СТОЯТЬ! — приказал Рамлоу, не делая и шага назад, только сжал кулаки и вздернул подбородок.  
Зимний подошел совсем близко.  
— Брок, — просипел Стив, у которого голова окончательно пошла в пляс и все вокруг внезапно стало сине-зеленым. — Уходи!  
— Да хера с два, — поджал губы тот. — А ну, замер!  
Он со всей силы, на которую был способен, впечатал свой кулак в скулу Зимнего. Тот покачнулся и… встал. Роджерс от облегчения коротко всхлипнул, оседая на пол. Брок пару секунд постоял без движения, а потом подшагнул к Солдату почти нос к носу.  
— А, так это мы напрашиваемся на порку? — прошипел он, чуть склоняя голову, словно собираясь поцеловать Зимнего. — Это ты так внимание выпрашиваешь? Отвечать! Почему ты не слушался моих приказов?  
Зимний моргнул, потом еще раз. Из уголка рта медленно потекла кровь. Он сглотнул.  
— Ты меня слышишь? — сбавил обороты Рамлоу, прищуриваясь. — Эй! Эй… о бля… Барнс?  
— А что мы тут?.. — хрипло спросил тот, как-то разом выдыхая. — Командир?  
— О как, — пораженно выдохнул Брок, хватая Баки за предплечье. — Ну заебись, ага. Видел, Роджерс, наш мальчик перепрошивается ударами в ёбыч.  
— Мать Мария, Рамлоу, ну хоть на секунду прекрати…  
— Мать Мария и мать ее матери, твою мать, ага, — не успокаивался Рамлоу, теребя Барнса за руку. — Барнс, помнишь хоть чего?  
— А где мы? — растерянно спросил тот, запрокидывая голову и оглядываясь. — Почему… у меня так болит челюсть?..  
— Командир? — осторожно поинтересовалась рация с пояса Брока. — Сюда едет транспорт. Судя по номерам, это Хилл.  
— Сворачиваемся, — заторопился Брок, на прощание пристально рассмотрев зрачки Баки на предмет совпадения их размеров. — Эй, Барнс, потащишь Капитана. Я слишком стар для этого дерьма.  
— Ему просто неохота, — хмыкнул Стив в шею Барнсу, который тут же подскочил к нему, протягивая руки.

***

— Я не позволю бить Баки, — отрезал Стив.  
— Хер мне кто что не позволит, — предупредил Брок.  
— Можно мне еще виски? — вздохнул Барнс.  
Последние три часа они сидели и безуспешно пытались сообразить, что же им делать в сложившейся ситуации. И как объяснить Хилл, почему склад похож на полигон, где проводил испытания нетрезвый Старк. На пару с нетрезвым Халком.  
— Слушай, — деловым тоном начал Брок, когда они приговорили третью бутылку без особых последствий, по крайней мере для Стива и Баки. — Ну не обязательно же ебашить его в бубен каждый раз, когда он переключится.  
Стоящие у бильярдного стола Ларсон и Роллинз громко взвыли, когда Мэй загнала шар в лузу одним ударом.  
— Какая была версия о том, почему это случилось? — тихо спросил Барнс.  
Его коленка под столом плотно упиралась в бедро Рамлоу слева и бедро Стива справа.  
— Старк пытался выдрать твою руку, это вполне могло дать толчок к возвращению в боевой модус, — предположил Брок. — Боль, страх, и та самая конечность, которая у тебя в мозгу тесно связана со всей этой коммунистической херью. А теперь мы еще знаем, что обратно тебя теперь выводят не слова, а физическое воздействие. Что, несомненно, проще. Но надо что-то делать с активацией. Я не хочу, чтобы ты в следующий раз, запнувшись на плацу — побежал шинковать моих людей на кадай панир. Что? Я люблю индийскую кухню.  
— Я опасен для людей, — хмуро резюмировал Барнс, опрокидывая в себя стопку.  
— Для людей разве что дельфины не опасны, — хмыкнул Стив.  
— Чтоб ты знал, есть дельфины-торпедоносцы, — вставил свое веское слово Брок.  
— Снайперы-кукушки, — хихикнул Стив.  
— Фламинго-огнеметчики! — предложила Мэй, почти укладываясь грудью на зеленое сукно стола.  
— Мыши-отравители! — поднял в воздух палец Таузиг.  
— Хороший виски, — с удовлетворением протянул Роджерс, облизывая бутылку взглядом. — Мисс, нам еще одну!  
— Две, — хмыкнул Брок. — Эй, Барнс, не кисни. Тебе повезло с друзьями и коллегами. Если ты обратишься к своим советским корням, то максимум, что нас всех ждет, это смета от Хилл. Держись поближе к Роджерсу. Он всегда успеет тебя скрутить.  
Стив улыбнулся в стакан, а потом опять невольно отметил, что Брок уже в который раз делает упор на то, что рядом должен быть именно он.  
— Куратор у нас ты, — проговорил он салютуя стопкой Рамлоу.  
— Ну, я тоже могу скрутить. У меня черный пояс. А к нему чулки.  
— Что?  
— Что?  
Барнс и Роджерс уставились на Брока, забрасывающего себе в рот горсть орешков.  
— Чулки?  
— Какие чулки, Роджерс? Наливай давай, чулки ему.  
Но Стив успел поймать ехидную и вместе с тем веселую полуулыбку.

Ближе к концу вечера, когда почти весь отряд разбрелся по домам, и только Мартинез страдал у музыкального автомата под Despasito, Рамлоу решился.  
Он явно что-то прикидывал весь день, и Роджерс видел, что больше держать себя Брок не в силах.  
— Есть идея, — наконец разродился тот, сложив руки на столе и склонившись вперед. — Модус Солдата — это, по сути, возвращение в то состояние и время, когда он еще был подвластен русским, так?  
— Так, — кивнул Стив, у которого виски приятно плескалось внутри. Приятно и забавно.  
— Даже слова активации — на русском, так?  
— Так, — подтвердил Барнс.  
— А еще мы доподлинно знаем, что одно время наш бравый Январский замполит — был сенсеем для некой мелкой звездючки рыжего окраса.  
Стив замер на стуле, покачивающийся Барнс тоже окаменел.  
— Так вот, ребята, — победно провозгласил Рамлоу. — Я считаю, что нам просто необходимо участие Романовой.  
— Ты… ты предлагаешь ввести Баки в модус Солдата, а потом заставить их с Наташей поговорить? — осторожно начал Роджерс.  
— А ты не заметил, что он стал куда более общительным, этот Охлажденный Томат, м-м-м? Он даже осмелился ослушаться прямого приказа! Установка слабеет, возможно, Наталья сможет помочь ускорить этот процесс. Посидят, пионеров повспоминают, за дедушку Ленина накатят. Эй, Барнс, он все еще на Красной площади лежит. Ну это на всякий, если вы с Романовой упьетесь и поедете его спасать!  
Стив не выдержал и прыснул. Барнс неуверенно улыбнулся, уставившись в стол.  
— Вы такие негативные, — жеманно протянул Брок, откидываясь на спинку стула. — Ваша негативная энергия прямо щас обретет материальное воплощение и закупорит мне сосуды тромбами. Веселее, блять.  
Его телефон засветился экраном и Брок не с первого раза, но все-таки подцепил его.  
— Да? Что?.. О-о-о, страховая детка, это опять ты?.. Знаешь, я не то, чтобы сильно по мальчикам, но для тебя сделаю исключение!.. Кто латентный? Я латентный? Не-е-е, детка, я вполне себе активный козёл! Значит так, Эрик… Ты же сам каждый раз представляешься, мудила… Готовь сосало, Эрик, я выезжаю. Что? Кто? Эрик, я сам полиция, любишь жестко? Ну так я шокер с собой возьму, тебе понравится.  
Роджерс кривя губы в неконтролируемой улыбке, пытался достать кончиком языка до дна стопки и слизать остатки виски. Барнс, не отрываясь, глазел на Брока.  
— Что? — не выдержал тот, опуская трубку на стол.  
— Командир, а ты правда и по мальчикам тоже? — внезапно спросил он.  
Стив едва не проглотил стопку.  
— Para que te acuerdes si no estás conmigo! Des-pa-cito! — взвыл у автомата Мартинез и пьяно пустил слезу, обнимая машину.  
— А есть какие-то претензии? — прищурился Рамлоу.  
— Нет, — как-то растеряно пожал плечами Баки.  
— Вообще, я как мерседес Роллинза.  
— Чего? — не понял Барнс.  
— Универсал, — по-акульи улыбнулся Брок.  
Стив сглотнул и неожиданно ясно. Кристально чисто. Обалденно чётко понял.  
У него есть шанс.


	4. Chapter 4

— Ух, какой же он, черт возьми, обалденный, — проговорил Брок низким глубоким голосом.  
Стив пожалел, что его глаза не могут смотреть в двух направлениях сразу. Поэтому налюбовавшись на Баки, он исподтишка уставился на наблюдающего за подчиненным Рамлоу. Тот даже чуть вытянулся вперед. От чуть прищуренных на солнце глаз разбежались морщинки, в уголке губ дымилась сигарета.  
— Класс, — уважительно пробасил Брок, затягиваясь, прикрываясь от ветра ладонью. — Смотрел бы вместо порно по ночам.  
Роджерс смущенно хмыкнул. Такой Брок, облитый закатным осенним солнцем и взъерошенный порывами ветра, был просто потрясающим. Во всех смыслах этого слова. Что-то там внутри очень даже потрясалось, почти до внешней дрожи в конечностях.  
— Я хочу тебя нарисовать. — брякнул Стив, прежде, чем успел подумать.  
— Чего? — переспросил Рамлоу, не отрывая глаз от поляны, на которой упражнялся Барнс, валяя Сэма.  
— Нарисовать, — уже осмысленно повторил Роджерс. — Я очень любил рисовать до войны. Да и на войне тоже. Это очень расслабляло.  
— Ты, видимо, не умел дрочить, парень, — хмыкнул Брок, искоса глянув на Стива с необидной усмешкой. — Хотя, это тоже искусство. Нужный нажим, угол, скорость…  
— Короче, если вдруг ты не против, — перебил его Роджерс, чувствуя, как уши заливает краска. — То я бы…  
\- … нарисовал меня, как тех своих французских женщин?  
— А?  
— Понял, еще рано для этой отсылки.  
Брок оторвался от увлекательного зрелища, затушил сигарету о бортик урны и поправил на шее шарф.  
— Холодина, твою мать. Давно хотел перевестись где потеплее. А где потеплее — там толпы этих хиппарей с подворотами и рак кожи. Уеду в Канаду, нахуй, лосей в лесу пасти.  
Сэм пролетел над их головами с диким воплем, но в последний момент успел активировать костюм. И полетел обратно уже с совсем другим выражением лица.  
Брок поднял руку и покрутил кулаком, сопроводив это все троекратным «у».  
— Как вчера прошел разговор с Наташей? — спросил он, опять натягивая шарф почти до носа.  
— Я ничего не понял, — хмыкнул Стив, наблюдая, как Барнс раскручивает Уилсона против часовой и зашвыривает в озеро у дальней ограды. Часть брызг испарилась с треском, попав на пробегающий по стенам ток. — Они тараторили по-русски. Наташа плакала, потом пела, потом опять плакала. Но ты был прав. Все пошло куда быстрее. Его личности как бы, сливаются что ли.  
— Это заебись. Я уж думал, у нас уйдет на это много лун.  
В кармане бодро заиграл кантри мотив.  
Стив уставился в оранжевое небо. Было что-то необычайно умиротворяющее в…  
— Я понимаю, в твоем больном мозгу это звучит хорошо, но поверь мне, вживую это пиздец крипово, Эрик. Тебе не стоит ТАКОЕ говорить своему другу, если ты хочешь залезть ему под юбку. Что? Не носит? Ты что ли мадам. А, оба. Бля, Эрик, это было образно, блядь. Короче, НЕ НАДО говорить этому твоему Чарльзу, что ты хочешь его… как ты сказал?.. Это фетиш такой? Бля, ну окей. Но я тебе так скажу, если бы мой мужик заявил мне «хэй, Брок, детка, я хочу тебя трахнуть на инвалидном кресле», то я бы сначала ему это кресло организовал. Как и законный повод в нем сидеть. Бля буду, Эрик, не гони лошадей, позови его в ресторан, разведай обстановку. Кто же суется на поле боя без разведданных. То, что он любит шахматы не значит, что он ебаная ромашка. Может, он сам любитель баклажанов в заднице. Что? Ну и нахер ты мне тогда звонишь? Нет, блядь, не нужна мне твоя страховка, Эрик. Звони, как залезешь своему профессору в штаны. Мне нужны грязные детали, а не нудеж про проценты.  
— Он не отстает? — фыркнул Стив.  
— Я у него теперь типа бесплатный телефон поддержки, — фыркнул Рамлоу в ответ. — Хотя парень вроде ничего такой. И помог с налогами. Так что пусть позванивает… БАРНС, ЁП ТВОЮ, РУКИ ТЕБЕ НА ЧТО, ОСОБЕННО ЛЕВАЯ! ВЫДЕРИ ЕМУ СОПЛО, ХУЛИ ТЫ ТЯНЕШЬ!  
— Не подсказывай!  
— Я болею за своего солдата, а ты болей за своего шоколадного друга.  
— Барнс и мой тоже.  
— Ну расплачься еще, — пробубнил Брок сквозь шарф. — Если он твой, то чего ты титьки мнешь?  
— Чего-о-о?  
— Того-о-о, ты блядь, серьезно не видишь, как он на тебя смотрит? Да если бы на меня так смотрели, я бы уже весь запас штанов прожег в районе ширинки!  
— Я… не понял, — промямлил Стив.  
Развить идею ему не дал прилетевший в них Сэм. Снеся ограждение, он рухнул на Роджерса, громко ругаясь и шипя от боли.  
— Прости! — проорал с поля Барнс, поднимая руки вверх.  
— Иди к черту! — Сэм проиллюстрировал свои слова факом и откинулся на Стива. — Хорош, мать его так. Но я все равно надеру ему зад!  
Рассмеявшись, Роджерс завозился, вставая.  
— Сначала тебе придется… — начал он.  
Оглядевшись, он понял, что Рамлоу рядом больше нет. И вообще непонятно, как он не обладая сывороткой в крови, умудрился так быстро испариться на безлесой простреливаемой территории.

***

Роджерс краснел, алел. Он буквально кипел, из ушей наверняка валил пар. И изо рта. И из глаз. Господи, его глаза могли бы вытечь от этой температуры. Зачем он пошел в зал так поздно?! Сейчас бы мог просто спать и… Господи Иисусе, слава богу он пошел. И сейчас не спал, а прокручивал перед мысленным взором самое горячее воспоминание за всю его жизнь.  
Ну… да. Он пошел, чтобы убедиться, что Зимний, почти вменяемый после месяца терапии с Наташей, ничего не натворит, если встретит кого-то в зале. А он и натворил, потому, что встретил Брока.  
Стив уткнулся в ладони, чувствуя, как подрагивают пальцы. Святый боже. Он теперь никогда не сможет спать. Потому, что перед его глазами будет стоять ЭТО.  
Роджерс подошел на том моменте, когда Рамлоу уже не приказывал, а предлагал Зимнему беговую дорожку, чтобы спустить лишнее напряжение перед сном. А тот невнятно огрызался, ходил кругами и вдруг…  
Стив закусил губу, мучительно краснея еще на тон.  
Он бы дорого отдал. Очень дорого, чтобы быть поближе. Чтобы рассмотреть каждую деталь. Каждую морщинку, каждый выбившийся волос Рамлоу, когда Солдат припер его к стенке, намотав на кулаки футболку, и буквально впился губами в рот Брока. Слово «впился» было пошлым, как из любовных романов миссис Роджерс. Но, черт возьми, как еще это можно было назвать. Как будто Зимнему не хватало кислорода, а Рамлоу был его источником.  
Роджерс видел, как Брок вцепился в запястья, как попытался вывернуться, но Зимний ловко вставил свое колено между его ног, пользуясь разницей в росте и массе.  
Слышал пошлый чмок, с которым разъединились губы.  
— Это ты… — прохрипел Брок, пораженно уставившись на Солдата. — Ты не в себе, Зимний. Ты…  
— Очень даже в себе, — хладнокровно заявил тот, выпуская футболку. И устраивая свои руки у Брока подмышками, упираясь ладонями в стену. — Ты еще скажи, что против, командир.  
Пластины чуть сдвинулись с едва слышным скрежетом, от которого у Стива всегда бежали мурашки.  
— Да я-то нет, но…  
Зимний опять притиснулся к нему, с шумом втянул воздух около виска. А потом, опустив голову, высунул яркий влажный язык и медленно провел им от ворота футболки вверх по шее до мочки.  
— Давно хотел это сделать, — тихо сказал он в самое ухо.  
Роджерс все слышал. Все, мать его, слышал своим усиленным слухом. И даже чувствовал запахи своим, черт его возьми, усиленным обонянием. Запах пота, присыпки в подставке у стоек с блинами, резины и химической полироли.  
— Что прикажете, командир?  
Роджерс, замерший у двери, отступил поглубже в тень.  
— Слушай, я не хочу тебе ничего приказывать, — все так же хрипло проговорил Брок.  
Он поднял руку и отвел волосы Солдата за ухо, открывая лицо. От осторожной нежности жеста Роджерс прикусил губу. Прокусил.  
— А ты прикажи, — настаивал Зимний.  
Боднул Рамлоу подбородком. Тот сипло рассмеялся.  
— Без этого пока никак, а?  
— Никак, — после небольшой паузы проговорил Зимний.  
— Ты мечта извращенца, ты знаешь об этом?  
— Я не хочу с тобой сейчас разговаривать, командир.  
— И мечта настоящего мужика, сразу к делу. Отойди.  
Последнее слово вышло без хрипотцы, со сталью. Зимний тут же сделал шаг назад, покорно опуская голову.  
— Не смей двигаться. Ты понял меня? Руки вдоль тела. Только дернись.  
Когда Брок начал опускаться на колени, Стив так сильно сжал косяк, за который держался последние несколько минут, что под его пальцами хрустнул пластик. Едва успев нырнуть за угол, он тут же рванул прочь так тихо, как только мог.  
Его могли увидеть. Увидеть. Увидеть. Увидеть его могли, обожемоймамакакойпозор…  
Если бы мама знала, что у Стива НАСТОЛЬКО не все хорошо с головой. Что ему не просто нравится его лучший друг, что он не просто его хочет. Настолько, что он сейчас кончит даже без рук просто от факта того, что его лучшего друга трахнет мужик его мечты.  
Вот это отлично, просто отлично. Америка может спать спокойно. Последний девственник страны - извращенец… как это… свингер? Или если он только смотрел, а не участвовал — не считается?!  
Роджерс ощутил, как от круговорота мыслей у него упало все, что только могло. Но ведь если… им хорошо вдвоем… то не все же такие больные свингеры?.. Это ведь значит, раз Брок не против, что Баки… А Стив не нужен никому из них?..  
Сев прямо, Роджерс ощутил, как вместо жара на него начинает наползать отвратительный холод. Баки было хорошо, он видел это по его лицу. И Рамлоу смотрел в ответ с таким восторгом. А он грязно подглядывал своими грязными извращенскими глазами и…  
-… а я говорил, не показалось, — проговорил Барнс, потирая челюсть.  
Стива подкинуло на стуле, на который он рухнул, сумев добежать до подсобки.  
— Ты только глянь на эту иллюстрацию к сердечному приступу. Хэй, Кэп, да ты можешь быть на плакате — инфаркт в 32 — умею, практикую. Ты чего такой красный?  
Стив беспомощно переводил взгляд с одного на другого, не в силах выдавить даже звук, не то, что осмысленное слово.  
— А я говорил, надумает.  
— За три минуты пока несся сюда?  
— Поверь, командир, я его знаю. Уже надумал.  
Оба уставились на него такими взглядами, что Роджерс безвольно опустился обратно.  
— Я все понимаю, — начал он, складывая ладони на коленях. — Я… там… увидел, простите, я не специально. Я…  
— Девок, говоришь, в кордебалете кадрил? — спросил Брок, скептически выгибая бровь.  
— Двух-трех, — с сомнением протянул Баки. — Стив, выдохни. Командир?  
— Да-да, командир. Кто еще тут будет принимать решения, а? Два долбоящера. Роджерс, давай проясним, чтобы больше к этому не возвращаться.  
Стив, не сумев совладать с чувствами, опустил голову, сжимая губы. Вот сейчас-то его и попросят не совать свой длинный нос в чужие отношения. Это неприлично, в конце концов, без спроса возбуждаться на чужое счастье и…  
— Алё, блядь. Земля — Роджерсу, — Рамлоу щелкнул у него перед лицом пальцами и хохотнул. — Стив, разговор важный, надо присутствовать. Давайте, старички, вспоминаем математику.  
Стив непонимающе исподлобья уставился на нависших над ним мужчин.  
— Итого имеем. Поехавший бывший коммунист — одна штука. Эй, Троцкий, кого из присутствующих ты бы хотел в сексуальном плане всячески использовать?  
— Тебя и Стива, — ни на секунду не задумался тот.  
Стив замер.  
— Имеем шикарного красавца, звезду подразделения С.Т.Р.А.Й.К., непревзойденного ебаку и матерщинника Брока Рамлоу — одна штука. Командир, кому из присутствующих вы бы присунули, не колеблясь? А? Что? Командир говорит, что коммуняке и Светочу Демократии Стивену Гранту Роджерсу. Идем далее. Стив Грант Роджерс — одна штука. Стивен, кому бы из присутствующих вы бы…  
Стив сам не понял, как оказался на ногах. Не помнил, как вцепился в Барнса, одной рукой смяв худи на спине, а другой зарывшись в пахнущие шампунем волосы. Но почувствовал, как его губ коснулись губы Брока, подошедшего к Баки.  
— Заседание считаю закрытым за примирением сторон, — хмыкнул он. — Занято, нахуй!  
За дверью сердитой тирадой разродилась уборщица и потопала прочь.  
— Тебе бы на юридический, Брок, такое красноречие, я аж чуть не всплакнул, — съехидничал Баки, поглаживая Стива по лопаткам.  
— Ну ты и гандон, Барнс.  
— Ну так и натяни меня.  
Роджерс фыркнул, а следом разразился хохотом в взлохмаченный висок.


	5. Chapter 5

Щ.И.Т. не был бы Щ.И.Т.ом, если бы все не происходило внезапно, непредсказуемо и пиздецки быстро.  
Вот Роджерс, выспавшийся и впервые за последнее время беззаботно счастливый, плетется на кухню, широко зевая. А вот уже мчится в джете на задание, пытаясь в условиях повышенной турбулентности застегнуть на себе костюм, у которого заело молнию штанов.  
— До цели семь минут, — проговорил голос Мэй в наушнике.  
— Ты любишь прыгать без парашюта, но вот без штанов — это даже интереснее, — гаркнул голос Рамлоу, не потерявший своего командного тона даже сквозь мембрану.  
Со всех сторон в эфир посыпались смешки.  
— Зато какой будет эффект, — предположил Ларсон, трясущийся в креплениях. — Если на противника свалится Кэп в звездно-полосатых семейниках — это будет фурор.  
— Миллиона два в первый час на ютубе, — спрогнозировала Мэй.  
— Я не понимаю… что там… — пропыхтел Стив, пытаясь нащупать проблему.  
— Разрешите помочь, Кэп?  
— Спасибо, Рамлоу, застегивать ширинки я пока могу без посторонней помощи.  
— Минута!  
— Как хочешь, но если что, я всегда готов прийти на помощь!  
— Десять! Девять! Восемь! Семь!  
— Она не застегивается!  
— Три… Два… Люк!  
— Миллионов пять, — задумчиво протянул Таузиг, глядя как на выпрыгнувшем Кэпе от встречного ветра надувается незастегнутый костюм.  
— Да он и голый там всех покрошит, — хекнула Мэй, заходя на вираж. — Надеюсь, Роллинз, сэр, данные про дроны Старка верны — и мы сможем потом все посмотреть в HD.  
— У тебя вроде парень есть, а?  
— Это когда-то кому-то мешало мечтать о Капитане Америке на поле боя без нижнего белья?  
— Я мечтаю о тебе без белья!  
— Зигги, детка, было бы предложено. Давай на следующей неделе? Маркус давно хотел пригласить к нам еще одного парня. Втроем всегда веселее, а?  
— Маркус хотел пригласить парня для себя, — пояснил Мартинез загоревшемуся Таузигу. — Там двухметровый швед, Зигги. Я бы на твоем месте соглашался. Такой опыт!  
— Высадка! Минута!  
— Подобрали сопли, девочки. Всем будет секс со МНОЙ, если отработаете, как в прошлый раз. И вам НЕ понравится такой опыт.  
— Если вы будете опять ругаться на итальянском — я за, — тут же вставила Мэй. — Мне понравилось про сiucciami il cazzo. Звучит, как будто тебя в уши вылюбили.  
— Ты ко мне подкатываешь что ли, Мэй? Смотри, уведу у тебя Маркуса!  
— Десять! Девять! Восемь!  
— Так, штаны у всех застегнуты? Поле брани стерпит только розовые булки Кэпа. Вид твоих волосатых, Таузиг, может смутить не только противников, но и союзников!  
— У меня тестостерона много!  
— А лучше бы мозга!  
— Два… Люк!

***

— Он супергерой, все-таки.  
— Он супермудак, Барнс. И не надо меня тут разуверивать. Разуверов… Блять, сука, нахуй это все, когда его отпустят?  
— Часа через полтора. А потом в больницу и домой.  
— Это ж надо было СОБОЙ останавливать танк. ТАНК, мать его! Есть гранаты, мины, Таузига могли запустить под гусеницу, он хороший подрывник. Но нет, он будет штурмовать собой напролом, вместо того, чтобы…  
— Он испугался, что накроет ту сторону, где засели вы с ребятами…  
— Та-а-ак, отлично, теперь этот сопляк, еще даже не трахнув меня и не познакомившись с моей madre, будет из себя строить защитника? Я вообще-то сам могу!  
— Можешь-можешь, только успокойся…  
— Прекрати меня лапать, тут люди… Ай, похуй, лапай. Я так зол, что у меня сейчас геморрой вылезет.  
— Спокойно. Он всегда таким был. Знаешь, как мне было тяжко на войне? Однажды он вырвал у одного бункера дверь, а там сработала растяжка. Его на этой двери отшвырнуло на сотню футов, а потом он еще как на салазках несся вниз и орал благим матом  
— Матом? Стив?!  
— В смысле просто орал. А потом еще и ухнул в замерзшее озеро. У меня, по-моему, в тот день появилась седина в волосах. Брок, слушай… а ты не мог бы что-нибудь сказать на итальянском?  
— Ты охуел?  
— Во, а можно это на итальянском?  
— Bel culo, mi amor.  
— Ты назвал меня мудаком?  
— Почти.  
— Когда мы все втроем таки доберемся до кровати, я тебя очень прошу. Хотя бы пару фраз, а? Это ТАК круто звучит…  
— Ты стремный фетишист, Барнс.  
— За это я тебе и нравлюсь.

***

— Месяц, — мрачно проговорил Брок, постукивая носком ботинка по ножке стула.  
— Месяц, — убито подтвердил Роджерс. — Секретная операция, даже я не в курсе всех деталей. Знаю только, что, кажется, Будапешт. Полетел с Наташей и Клинтом, так что мне даже чуть спокойнее.  
— Романова, если что, вполне сможет привести его в себя, — качнул головой Рамлоу. — Кстати, Стив. Я тут размышлял…  
Роджерс поджал губы. Не хватало, чтобы Брок передумал, пока они настойчиво пытаются собраться все вместе, а их так и раскидывают по заданиям.  
— Всего месяц, — сказал он, виновато улыбаясь.  
— Да не про это, — поморщился Рамлоу, качнув головой. — Просто… Ну сам подумай, ты же наверняка своим очком можешь лом титановый перекусить.  
— Брок!  
— Что? Я здраво опасаюсь! А еще у тебя и Барнса регенерация такая, что я вас на ленточки могу порезать, а утром вы будете свежи, как альпийские эдельвейсы.  
— Это плохо?  
— Ох, блядь. Стиви, детка, ты бы хоть почитал про анальный секс, а? Это когда членом в задницу, прикинь.  
Роджерс нервно оглядел полупустой зал для совещаний.  
— Это плохо?  
— Это зашибись, если уметь. Но дело в том, что природа та еще сука. И с того конца мы так себе приспособлены к спариванию.  
Стив прижал к губам указательный палец. Рамлоу вываливал все эти детали с таким одухотворенным лицом, словно они обсуждали творчество прерафаэлитов.  
-… и вообще-то растягивать нужно даже таких ребят, как ты. Иначе будет мало приятного.  
— Так я разве против?  
— Роджерс, ты… Ебать ты оптимист! Ты понимаешь, что я тебе говорю?.. Короче, предлагаю для первого раза — начать с меня.  
— С тебя?! — голос Роджерса высоко пискнул. Он поерзал на стуле, оглядев посмотревших на него вездесущих девушек из статистики.  
— С меня-а-а, — широко осклабился Брок, чуть сползая на стуле и широко раздвигая колени. — Почему у тебя такой вид, будто я предложил пойти и переспать с Наташей на глазах у Клинта?  
— Но… но я…  
Стив почувствовал, как его щеки заливает румянец. Чертова бледная кожа!  
— Ничего не умеешь? Стив, детка, поверь человеку, который в сексе уже очень и очень давно — было бы желание, все остальное решаемо. К тому же, у нас есть Барнс, который с мужиками не очень, как я понял, но хотя бы вообще в курсе, что такое секс. Так. А вот сейчас я заду-у-умался.  
Роджерс с тревогой всмотрелся в смуглое лицо напротив. Брок действительно нахмурился и замолчал.  
— Что?  
— Мне досталось два девственника.  
— Брок, мы…  
— Самых горячих девственника Америки. Черт, да я же просто счастливчик!  
Роджерс улыбнулся шире, спокойная уверенность Брока, очевидно, передавалась воздушно-капельным.  
— Это ж… — оживился Рамлоу, сползая еще ниже и закусывая кончик мизинца зубами. — Это ж все мое! Кажется… я сейчас лопну от жадности и зависти к самому себе.  
Роджерс в который раз поблагодарил высшие силы за то, что этот человек попался ему на его извилистом жизненном пути. Им обоим.

***

— Где?!  
— В Анголе, детка. И не ори так… Ларсон, кыш, блядь, чего ты ко мне подсел. Иди грейся об Роллинза. Роллинз! Пусти его под свое термо. Я сказал, пусти, это приказ!.. Ебать вас в сраку, мальчики, мы в детском саду? Да, проебал свою снарягу. Но мы же тут все друзья. Да, Роллинз? ОТЛЕЗЬ ОТ МЕНЯ, Я СКАЗАЛ! Кэп, мне некогда. Целую. Что, Мэй, тебе послышалось. Я такого не гово…  
— Баки передает тебе привет!.. Он отключился, Бак. Да как же так!

***

Наташа ловко и быстро подкрасила губы, сложила их бантиком и чмокнула воздух.  
— Рамлоу? — протянула она, разглядывая солдата за своей спиной в зеркало. — В последнее время ты постоянно трешься около Роджерса.  
\- Ближе к сути, mi amore.  
— Ой, на своих мальчиках это практикуй, — фыркнула та, с щелканием закрывая флакончик. — Я просто хотела тебя предупредить, что если Стив…  
-… ага?  
Они деланно улыбнулись друг-другу.  
— Если ему что-то не понравится!..  
— То-о-о-о?..  
Романова передернула плечами и обернулась.  
— Значит так, — тут же перестроилась шпионка с заигрывающего тона на деловой. — Слушай сюда, блядь, я буду говорить четко и максимально для тебя понятно.  
Рамлоу вздернул брови, но приглашающе закивал.  
— Ты конечно альфа-самса, ходишь тут, угрожающе звеня яичками, от чего у Роджерса из всех возможных — функционирует только спинной мозг, а у Барнса и вовсе слюна начинает течь. Но вот что я тебе скажу — я за этих двух кому угодно копчик через пупок выну. Ты меня понял, Рамлоу?  
— Прям таки через пупок? — широко ухмыльнулся тот, складывая руки на груди.  
— Напрямки, — серьезно кивнула Романова. — Не ссорься со мной, Брок. Я пиздец на крыльях ночи. И человек, который такое может сделать с твоей кредитной историей, что тебе даже продажа роговицы не поможет. Я доступно объяснила?  
— Да уж, наглядно анонсировала, — согласился Рамлоу, фыркая. — Расслабься, милая. Я сам кого хочешь за этих двух…  
Романова подняла руку, показывая, что ей достаточно.  
— Мы поняли друг друга, — совершенно другим тоном проворковала она, встряхивая волосами. — Тогда, мой милый, Наташа тебе кое в чем поможет.  
— Это в чем же?  
— Ты думаешь, вас троих уже второй месяц швыряет по разным штатам, странам и континентам просто так?  
Брок прищурился.  
— Та-а-ак.  
— Жопой об косяк, это все Хилл, которой очень не нравится, что Барнс так на тебя подсел. А Роджерс на Барнса, а ты на них обоих. В общем, тетя Наташа все порешала.  
Улыбка ее была настолько же зловеща, насколько и ответная от Брока.

***

— Порешала. Пизда с ушами, — кипятился Рамлоу, осматривая заглушки. — Барнс, что у тебя?  
— Периметр запечатан, командир. Роджерс на созвоне. Коды у Фьюри. Фьюри на Гавайях. Гавайи на военном положении из-за вторжения недобитков читаури.  
— Заебись! Охуенно! И что нам тут жрать, пока читаури полируют лысину Ника? Мины?!  
— Связь отпала, — повинился Стив, со вздохом убирая трубку от уха. — Мы тут на два дня минимум. И связи не будет вообще никакой, активировался Красный Протокол.  
Троица невольных пленников переглянулась.  
— Сходили на склад за оружием, — прорычал Рамлоу. — Два дня! Да за это время мои гремлины разнесут штаб, а Мэй таки женится на Маркусе!  
— Выйдет за…  
— Молчи, Стив, Мэй именно что женится. А потом декрет, и мне придется искать нового снайпера. Ебал я это все.  
— Да ладно, не кипятись, — миролюбиво заметил Барнс, оглядываясь. — Тут же есть комната персонала. Там есть диваны, может кто-то забыл бутерброды. Мы со Стивом можем потерпеть.  
— «Мы со Стивом», — передразнил его Рамлоу. — Ты заебал меня опекать, Барнс. Я, сука, в боевые походы ходил, пока ты еще свой член у русских морозил и калинку-малинку водкой запивал. И мы там поболее не жрали, так что кончай!  
— Какой нежный, — пробурчал Барнс, направляясь за командиром.  
Роджерс, пожав плечами, двинулся следом. Прогрохотав по лестнице наверх, они замерли в узком проходе.  
— Охуеть, — выдохнул Брок.  
— Ага, — согласился Барнс.  
— Чего там? — привстал на цыпочки Стив.  
Посреди комнаты для охраны стоял широкий стол с грудами пайков, упаковками китайской еды. В подсвеченном холодильнике со стеклянной дверцей громоздились ряды пивных банок.  
— А… а неплохо тут персонал живет, — выдал Барнс, отодвигая Рамлоу плечом и заходя внутрь.  
— Вот же… интриганка, — улыбнулся Рамлоу, шагая следом. — Так, слушай мою команду. Распаковываемся, едим. Приступаем к самому интересному. Уж сегодня нам НИКТО не помешает!  
Стив от такой перспективы заалел, сглатывая слюну. Он ничего не ел со вчерашнего вечера и был искренне рад, что у него наконец-то появилась возможность.  
— Какой тут хороший диван, — тем временем заметил Барнс. — Ножки стальные.  
Они обменялись с Рамлоу понимающими ухмылками. Стив тихо стащил сэндвич с беконом и принялся жевать, осознавая всю прелесть ситуации. Он заперт тут с двумя самыми потрясающими мужиками в этой версии вселенной. И никто их не потревожит целых два дня.  
— Кайф, — выдал Барнс, обрушиваясь на стул и хватая упаковку пончиков.  
Рамлоу чмокнул дверью холодильника и вытянул пиво.  
— Ну что, мальчиши, за…  
От мощного удара сотряслось абсолютно все, подбросив вверх залежи еды. На Рамлоу хлынула жестяная волна, а Барнс ткнулся лицом в раскрытую коробку со сладостями. Стива просто опрокинуло со стула, присыпав упаковками сэндвичей с ветчиной и сыром.  
— РОДЖЕРС! РОДЖЕРС ТЫ ЖИВОЙ?! РОДЖЕРС! СТИВ, Я ИДУ!!!  
— А вот Старка-то Наташа и не учла, — обреченно проговорил Брок, высовывая руку из-под пивной лавины. — Я. Ненавижу. Свою. Жизнь.  
Барнс молча и сердито облизнул размазанный по губам «Шоколадный Сюрприз». С его щеки вниз шлепнулась смятая розочка из взбитого крема.  
В ангаре уже грохотали чужие шаги.

***

— Брок, ты что?! — вздрогнул Стив, хватая его за ладони.  
— Не-не-не, нихуя, — пробурчал тот, утыкаясь лицом Роджерсу в шею. — Стой.  
Он мокро облизнул кожу у самой скулы, а затем чуть ее прикусил. Стив дернулся от неожиданности и накатившего возбуждения.  
— Тут люди, — просипел он.  
— Ага.  
— Войдут в любой момент!  
— Угу.  
Руки Брока проскользнули в уже расстегнутую ширинку. Стив же застегивал ее с утра?!   
Или.  
Пальцы легли на член, и все мысли вылетели из головы со свистом.  
— Какой большой мальчик, — промурлыкал Брок Стиву в ключицы, от чего у того пробежала дрожь по позвонкам.  
Он уперся лопатками в стену лифта и чуть сполз, становясь почти одного роста с Рамлоу. А тот только того и ждал. Роджерс даже и не думал никогда, что чужой скользкий язык во рту — это так хорошо и правильно. Даже если он почти добрался до гланд.  
— Какой же ты сладкий, Кэп.  
Застонав, Стив не глядя врубил кулаком по кнопке «стоп», останавливая кабинку. Рука Брока продолжала двигаться, сжимая так, как надо. Где надо. Роджерс плыл в каком-то голубоватом мареве, ориентируясь только на пару золотистых глаз напротив.  
Отличный век, замечательный век. Хотя мама бы дрочку в лифте точно не оценила.  
— Что ты там опять думаешь? — ласково поинтересовался Рамлоу, упираясь Стиву лбом в лоб. — Ты можешь просто наслаждаться моментом, а?  
Движения стали резче, и спустя несколько мгновений Стив кончил Броку в ладонь, придушенно выдыхая.  
Отстранившись, Рамлоу по-деловому вытер руку бумажной салфеткой. Быстро поправил Стива, застегнув все расстегнутое. И принял самый скучающий вид. Кабинка среагировала на нажатие кнопки и проехала еще пару метров до этажа.  
— Хорошего совещания, — нейтральным тоном проговорил Брок, кивнул коллегам в дверях и вышел прочь из лифта. — Кстати, Кэп. Вечером у нас собрание коллектива. Я бы попросил поприсутствовать.  
Стив в обалдении кивнул, все еще приходя в себя.  
— Там будут все, кого вы хотели видеть, — с тем же суровым видом заявил Брок.  
Козырнул и пошел прочь.  
— Вам вниз? — спросила Роджерса какая-то женщина.  
О да. Он намеревался пасть этим вечером так низко, как только сможет.


	6. Chapter 6

\- Снимите уже кто-нибудь эту ебалайку! - взмолился в наушнике Ларсон.  
\- Я не буду стрелять в собаку! - возмутился Мартинез  
\- Да, снимите лучше Зигги, - предложила Мэй.  
Заходящаяся хрипами тявкалка продолжала бросаться на питьевой фонтанчик, веером расшвыривая вокруг себя слюни.  
Засада переставала быть томной. От вертящейся по кругу мелодии соседней к засаде карусели уже сводило зубы, а от запаха попкорна подташнивало.  
\- Напомните, почему мы здесь? - хмыкнул в коммуникаторе Барнс. - И под "мы" я имею ввиду себя и Роджерса. Разве мы так уж нужны при задержании этого... Стив?  
\- Мистерио.  
\- Мистерио.  
\- Он серьезный парень, Барнс.  
\- Да что ты, Рамлоу. Прям очень?  
\- Серьезнее рака жопы.  
В эфире зафыркали.  
\- Он там чем-то обидел Паучка, а разбираться должны мы? Сти-и-ив? Почему мы? Терпеть не могу карнавалы! Меня уже тошнит от вида этих радостных парочек. Почему Квинса не спасает его красно-золотой папочка?  
\- Не завидуй, Барнс.  
\- Мой папочка тоже меня не спасает, кстати, Рамлоу.  
\- Оу, а кто твой папочка, Барнс? - тут же влезла в эфир Мэй. - Десятку на Фьюри.  
\- Да почему вечно Фьюри?!  
\- Заткнитесь, нахуй. Следующий, кто откроет пасть, будет дежурить на Рождество.  
\- Так точно.  
\- Погодите-ка, это там не... оу ма-а-а-ай.  
\- Что там, командир?  
\- Блять, парни, помните того страховщика, так вот это он! Бля буду, это Леншерр.  
\- Симпатяга, командир. А кто это с ним? Утю-тю, он ему игрушку выиграл! Мне вот Маркус уже второй день рождения дарит эксклюзивное нихуя.  
\- А это видимо его профессор философии или чего там, я эту еболу, которую он нес прошлой ночью, не слушал.  
\- Он звонит тебе ночью?!  
\- Барнс, смени тон, блядь, а то щачло перекушу. Да, звонил, спрашивал совета для свидания.  
\- У вас?!  
\- Да, Роллинз, у меня. Я эксперт, чтобы ты знал.  
\- Сэр, позволите?.. Вести вашу бывшую на первое свидание в планетарий было идеей Мэй. Как и посещения океанариума после закрытия.  
\- А вот подрыв бассейна с касатками - это уже ваше творчество.  
\- Заткнулись все, следим за периметром. И я не знал, что она мало того, как веганка, так еще и радикальная гринписовка.   
\- Оу-у-у-у, Леншерр пытается поцеловать профе...   
\- Э-э-э... Ваш кредитный агент мутант?!  
\- Сэр? Снять его? Или пускай развлекается?  
\- Нам не приказывали спасать гражданских.  
\- Рамлоу?!!  
\- Роджерс, не вздумай... А, ну да, пошел-ка я нахер. Прикрывайте Роджерса! Барнс, сидеть. Ларсон, на точку. Если Эрик опять попытается швырнуть в профа колесом оборзения - стреляйте. Мэй?  
\- Да, сэр.  
\- Помнишь, ты предлагала мне паленый рецепт на успокоительные?..

*** 

— Что ты жало надул, Роджерс. Нашим приоритетом было задержание Мистерио, а не эвакуация карнавала.  
\- Капитан Рамлоу, я нахожу ваше поразительное равнодушие... довольно печальным фактом. Столько людей могло пострадать!  
Брок смерил насупленного Стива из-под бровей и нахмурился в ответ на недовольный взгляд Барнса.  
\- Это вы, ребята, можете и практикуете нарушение строевого порядка, нарушение приказов, нарушение здравого смысла и законов физики, - Брок встал, решительно поводя плечами. - А я несу ответственность за своих людей. Я выполняю приказы. Когда следующий раз решишь прыгать своей тупой башкой в вулкан, не надо звать меня посмотреть.  
Возмущенно фыркнув напоследок, Рамлоу пошел на выход, дав сигнал своим ребятам. Таузиг и Мэй опасливо подтолкнули Леншерра к двери.  
\- Проследуйте, - подсказал Таузиг, видя, что чокнутый мутант не желает идти, пялясь на своего профессора.  
Тот сидел на мягком диване, сливаясь с ним по цвету глаз, и придерживал у виска грелку со льдом.  
\- Стив?! - возмущенно прошипел Барнс, кивая на уходящего Рамлоу.  
\- Чарльз? - просительно протянул Леншерр, поджимая тонкие губы.  
\- Эрик, - язвительно отозвался тот, выгибая бровь.  
\- А я Брок! - рявкнул Рамлоу. - Будем знакомы, нахуй. Так, ты, пиздун-задушевник, а ну двигай. Не заставляй меня рассказывать про тот случай в баре.  
\- Брок! - предостерегающе начал Леншерр.  
\- О, я расскажу, - сердито прорычал тот. - Пошел! Мне эта блядюга Фьюри весь мозг ложкой съест из-за того, что вместо Марина бэй у нас теперь дымящиеся развалины.  
\- Твой характер не меняется, - вздохнул Чарльз.  
\- М-м-м-м, наш пиздомученник решил подать голос. Да, Чарли, чего вылупился. Мужикам надо давать. Или не удивляться, что у них от спермотоксикоза крыша съезжает! - рявкнул Рамлоу, подпирая плечом стену.  
Чарльз от таких слов даже вскочил с дивана, возмущенно запыхтев.  
\- Я вас, козлоебов, обоих через все круги ада протащу, - зловеще пообещал Брок, тыкая по очереди пальцем в Леншерра и его возмущенную пассию. - Думаете, вот так просто можно взять и вытащить из-под земли вагон метро и швырнуть его в океан?!  
\- Никто не пострадал! - возмутился Леншерр, шлепком отбрасывая от себя руку Таузига.  
\- Это потому, что я ловил падающих из окон людей! - заорал Чарльз, разворачиваясь красным лицом к Эрику. - Что с тобой не так, а?! Ну вот что с тобой не так?!  
\- Да, Эрик, - неожиданно хмыкнул Брок. - Мне не дают уже почти 4 месяца и я, заметь, еще никого не убил и даже не покалечил. А ведь мог бы.  
Роллинз деликатно хмыкнул, невольно почесав разбитую на тренировке скулу.  
\- Ах что со мной не так, Чар... четыре? - оборвал себя Леншерр и уставился на Рамлоу. - Погоди, так та брюнетка все еще упирается? Я тебе говорил, плюй на нее, надо брать блондинку.   
\- В смысле плюй, - возмутился Барнс.  
\- В смысле блондинку! - в унисон ему заявил Стив.  
\- В смы-ы-ы-ысле... - протянула Мэй, вертя головой.  
\- Господи, - вздохнул Брок. - Если бы долбоебы могли летать, то это место было бы аэродромом.

*** 

\- Конечно могу, - утвердительно кивнул Ксавьер, прищурившись, рассматривая Барнса. - Поработать, конечно, придется, но все установки я могу снять. Вполне. Только надо прикинуть варианты.  
Роджерс выдохнул с таким облегчением, что казалось, стал легче на пару фунтов.  
\- Это меньшее, чем я могу вам отплатить, - лучезарно улыбнулся профессор, вызвав ответную улыбку Стива.  
\- Да уж, помогать едва знакомым людям - в этом весь ты. А как только речь заходит обо мне... - мрачно выдал стоящий за его плечом Эрик.  
Чарльз закрыл глаза. Брок прижал пальцы к переносице.  
\- Да мать твою поперек жопы ети! - взорвался он. - Чарльз, хуле ты выебываешься? Ну ты читаешь мысли, окей, но этот ебантяй такого не умеет. Хочешь, косичку тебе из вилки заплетет. Или светофор сердечком нагнет. Ты хрена ли выдрючиваешься-то? Озвучь словами через рот, а? Ну пожалуйста, я больше не могу слушать ночные стоны на тему "Чарли так нежен и трагичен, что я лучше суну хер в улей, чем потревожу его своими домогательствами!"  
\- В улей? - прищурился профессор.  
\- Я такого не говорил, - прорычал Леншерр, упираясь в Брока тяжелым взглядом.  
Барнс с интересом наблюдал за происходящим, активно облизывая стремительно тающий рожок с мороженым.  
\- Говорил, - сдал его Брок. - А еще, что после того, как на кого-то там из вас напал инопланетный триппер, ты очень боишься оставлять его одного. Что ночами не спишь. И не только потому, что дрочишь на эти "васильковые глаза".  
\- Васильковые?!  
\- Я такого не говорил!  
\- Говорил! ПОЧЕМУ НИКТО НИ С КЕМ НЕ ЖЕЛАЕТ РАЗГОВАРИВАТЬ?!!  
Бахнув по столу рукой, Брок вскочил на ноги и ураганом пронесся мимо Роджерса.  
\- Рамлоу!  
\- ИДИТЕ ВСЕ НАХЕР! Ебись оно все сраным проёбом, заманали!   
Когда торпеда "Рамлоу-Плутон" отбыла со внутреннего дворика штаба Щ.И,Т.а, воцарилась тишина.  
\- Чарльз. Я тебя, наверное, люблю. Я очень за тебя боюсь. Я не хочу, чтобы твои несомненно замечательные мозги расшвыряло по асфальту, когда ты опять полезешь спасать мир, - на одной ноте выдал Леншерр и выдохнул. - И да, я вряд ли изменюсь совсем уж в хорошую сторону. Но твои попытки неумолимо доминировать ужасно меня достали.  
Барнс с интересом перевел взгляд на Чарльза.  
\- Если ты хотя бы будешь устраивать меньше покушений на самоубийство, я обещаю... меньше... тебя воспитывать.  
\- А теперь поцелуйтесь, - прокомментировал Баки. - Стив, идем, у нас есть дело.  
\- Мне надо позвонить, - задумчиво проговорила Мэй, вытаскивая из кармана трубку.  
\- Оу, какая милота, - засюсюкал Таузиг. - Хочешь пообщаться с Маркусом "словами через рот"?  
Девушка задумчиво смерила его взглядом и нажала на вызов.  
\- Алло, Маркус? Да. Я давно хотела тебе сказать. Мы расстаемся. Ага. Ну попробуй, хуле. Я знаю где ты живешь. А еще я отлично стреляю.  
Нажав отбой, она так же задумчиво смерила напрягшегося Таузига взглядом.  
\- Что?  
\- Зигги, как насчет кекса?  
\- К... кекса?  
\- Ну да. Сходим в кафешку, посидим, выпьем кофе.  
\- Ну вообще можно...

\- У кого-то будет кекс, - хмыкнул Роллинз, наблюдающий за событиями из-за стены курилки. - Черт, то ли позвонить одной мадам?  
\- Бля, может командир тоже этот, как его... - Рамирез страдальчески сморщился. - Телепорт.  
\- Телепат, Марти. Может. Хотя я уверен, что его сила убеждения строится на мате и хуке слева. 

***

Брок обнаружился на стоянке у восточного крыла. Трясущимися от злости руками он пытался попасть ключами в мотоцикл. Ключи скребли, Рамлоу ругался. Обернувшись на звуки шагов, он в ярости швыранул звенящую связку о землю.  
\- Ну какого хера а?! - заорал он,спугнув стайку голубей с крыши будки охранника в доброй сотне футов от него. - Что? Вы пришли добить меня? Еще один душещипательный разговор?! Что, Роджерс, чего вылупился? Опять будешь задвигать, какой я мудак? Ой, простите-простите, как некрасиво ругаться при капитане "Я сплю в позе отдачи чести".  
Выдохнув, он запрокинул голову и наморщил нос.  
\- О-о-о-о, блядь, все.   
\- Боже, Брок, кто поджег запал на твоем тампоне? - невинно осведомился Барнс, обходя Рамлоу по кривой.   
\- Ты, сука! Когда рванул тягать то ебаное колесо! Когда я сказал тебе сидеть! Вы не слушаете меня! С меня хватит! Роджерс, забирай, блядь, свои манатки и тренируйся теперь где хочешь! А твой набор отверток, Барнс, можешь засунуть себе в жопу! Тогда я по громыханию буду слышать, что ты идешь и уходить! Я...  
Стив, выслушавший план действий по дороге, быстрой и четкой подсечкой лишил Брока точки опоры.  
Тот, не ожидавший такого, да и потерявшийся от злости, клюнул носом ему в плечо.  
\- Какого?!..  
Барнс технично и крепко обнял его со спины, зажимая между собой и Роджерсом.  
\- Ебать вас в сраку! - невнятно задергался Брок, расплющенный между двух мощных тел. - Охуели?!  
\- Брок, ты извини нас, - виновато начал Роджерс в покрасневшее от избытка чувств и матов ухо. - Мы тебя довели, мы признаем.  
\- Да срал я...  
\- Командир, помнишь, что ты мне сказал на прошлой тренировке? - низким вибрирующим голосом поинтересовался Барнс в другое ухо, уставившись Стиву прямо в глаза.  
\- Чего?  
\- Ну... как там. "Хуй в жопе не лишний".  
\- Это было про еще один подход, мудень ты кибернетический.  
\- Про несколько подходов - это я за, - тут же вставил свое веское слово Стив.  
Брок перестал упираться и затих, сопя в синюю форменную куртку капитана.  
\- Зачем выбирать между блондинкой и брюнеткой, если можно трахнуть обеих, а? - не ослаблял напора Барнс. - И пускай хоть небо упадет...  
Рёв дюз на мгновение оглушил их, следом мощно дрогнул асфальт, едва не подпрыгнув. На разметку "для инвалидов" приземлился Старк.  
\- Э-э-эм... Я может, не вовремя... Но, капитан, там...  
Роджерс медленно отлепился от виска Рамлоу, повернул голову к частично разоблачившемуся Старку и набрал воздуха в грудь.  
\- Тони. Иди. Нахер.  
Молча отстранившись от застывшего Рамлоу, он наклонился, поднял ключи и вложил их в руку Барнса.  
\- Ебать красиво сказал, - восхитился тот, цепляя остолбеневшего Брока за талию. - Поехали, командир.  
\- Он... но ты слышал? Слышал?! - пораженно прозаикался тот.  
\- Стив... - слабым голосом проблеял обалдевший Старк.  
\- На. Хер, - бросил через плечо Роджерс, направляясь к своему мотоциклу.

***

Барнс молча курил у окна. Стив цедил кофе, блаженно щурясь от утреннего солнца. Баки, перекинувший одну ногу через подоконник, усевшийся в позе ковбоя, идеально вписывался в это чудесное утро.  
\- Ну чего, будем его будить? - шепотом поинтересовался тот, щелчком посылая бычок в полет.  
Глянув на Стива из-под взъерошенных волос, он широко зевнул, хрустнув челюстью.  
\- Я в последний раз был так счастлив лет сто назад, - хмыкнул Роджерс и смутился.  
\- И чего это ты так счастлив? - вальяжно протянул Баки, перетекая с подоконника за стол, а затем и на колени Стива. Металлическая рука едва слышно зажужжала, прижимая пластины почти впритык друг к другу.  
\- Ты тут со мной. И я вижу, что тебе хорошо, - выдохнул Роджерс во все еще припухшие после вчерашней вакханалии губы.  
\- А тебе как будто нет.  
Барнс чуть наклонился и обновил засос на основании шеи. Вчерашний засос был не его. Но перекрыть почти сошедший темный овал было приятно.   
\- Главное, чтобы он сегодня смог встать, - все так же шепотом продолжил Роджерс.  
Барнс оглушительно хекнул. И они тут же оба испуганно посмотрели в сторону спальни.  
\- Думаешь, мы его... того?..  
\- Определенно. Я... ну, не особо знаток, но последний заход... Он так кричал...  
\- Стиви, детка, это как раз нормально. А вот то, что на нем так быстро не заживают укусы...  
\- Я пыталсь...  
\- Тш-ш-ш!  
\- ... я пытался, но он такой...  
\- ... обалденный да. Надеюсь, у него есть водолазка.  
\- До глаз? Ты ему засосал подбородок!  
\- Да что ты! А кто едва не лишил его левой булки?!  
\- Я не хотел так сжимать!  
\- Но сжал, помнишь, как он пискнул?!  
Они одновременно хихикнули. И тут же опять уставились на дверь.  
\- Может, приготовим пока завтрак?  
\- Стив, - перебил его восторженный шепот Барнс. - Ты слышал?  
Замерев, они нахмурились.  
\- Да ну не может быть, - недоверчиво протянул Барнс, легко вскакивая. - Да ну нет!  
Быстро подскочив к двери, он распахнул ее настежь и присвистнул. Кровать была пуста.  
\- Не зря он командир такого отряда, как С.Т. Р.А.Й.К, - ошарашено произнес Роджерс. - Я даже ничего не услышал.   
\- Вот уж не думал, - покачал головой Барнс, рассматривая разгромленную ими вчера комнату. - Уйти через окно, серьезно? Он за кого нас принимает?  
За его спиной звякнула чашка.   
\- Может, ему не понравилось? - расстроенно предположил Стив, опуская руки на стол. - Может я его и правда, слишком сильно... Любил.  
\- Трахал ты его, - не удержавшись, поддел Барнс. - И в хвост и в гриву. Странно не то, что он ушел в окно. А то, что вообще смог ходить после такого.  
\- Да ты, между прочим, тоже! Его... трахал.  
\- Ну и я, кто ж спорит. Тем страннее.  
\- Нда.  
Они переглянулись ощущая неприятную тяжесть.  
\- Пипец стрёмно, - неожиданно выдал Баки, у которого внезапно отчетливо прорезался бруклинский акцент.  
Молча усевшись напротив Роджерса, он склонил голову.  
\- По крайней мере...  
В двери царапнул ключ.  
\- Хуле тихо так? - проорали из коридора. - Или вы опять в ванной шпили-вилитесь?  
Завалившийся на тесную кухоньку Брок был до зубов нагружен пакетами. Весело сверкнув глазами из-за подставки с тремя длинными стаканами из Старбакса, он осклабился.  
\- Что? Чего так пялитесь?  
\- А как ты так тихо ушел? - пораженно поинтересовался Роджерс, тут же вскакивая и начиная разгружать Рамлоу.  
\- А ты еще громче ори в душе, - хмыкнул тот.  
Стив полыхнул ушами и уткнулся в пакет с зеленью.  
\- Сдохну щас, - с энтузиазмом выдал Рамлоу, потрепав Барнса по волосам. - Давайте быстренько порубаем. Я вчера сжег месячный запас калорий. У меня белка в организме осталось только в белках!  
Барнс расхохотался, едва не выронив уже спертый у Стива из-под носа кусок пиццы.  
\- Угадайте что! - заявил Рамлоу, обрушиваясь на стул рядом с Баки. - Пока я стоял на углу и ждал свои хот доги, кто мне позвонил?  
\- Да ладно, - невнятно промямлил Барнс, откусивший гораздо больше пиццы, чем хотел.   
\- Именно, - Рамлоу отобрал у него кусок и в два захода прикончил. - Короче, они с профом помирились. Завтра мы идем в гости, мальчики. У Чарли какая-то там школа, но это похер. Он сказал, что придумал, как за один раз починить тебе ебани... простите, мозг. И никаких больше Зимних Солдат в мою смену.  
\- Он не так уж и плох, - пожал плечами Стив, закончивший разбивать в сковороду упаковку яиц. - Он вменяемо разговаривает, слушает советы и не пытается больше никого убить.  
\- Интересно, - прищурился Барнс. - Какой он в постели?..  
Они с Броком переглянулись и улыбнулись.  
\- И правда, - протянул Роджерс от плиты.  
\- Мы испортили его, - прошептал Рамлоу, пиная Барнса под столом ногой.

*** 

\- Как спасать мир, так Старк. Как помочь, так пошел нахер, - пыхтел Тони, открепляя погнутые пластины. Приземление вышло так себе. Тот факт, что его еще и сняли на видео - был еще так себее. Пеппер его натянет за очередные разборки с прессой.  
\- Мистер Старк! - звонко позвали со спины.  
\- Да.  
\- Мистер Старк, я принес горелку!  
\- Молодец. Жги, малец.  
Питер с таким энтузиазмом приступил к работе, что едва не лишил Тони пальцев.  
\- Оу, простите мистер Старк. Я не хотел, мистер Ста...  
\- Зови меня Тони, бога ради.  
Питер с преданным восхищением уставился на Старка.  
\- Ми... Тони, если вам будет нужна помощь, вы только скажите! Вы же видели, я много могу! Если надо, я решителен и суров!  
\- Ты вчера плакал, когда увидел на улице бездомную псину.  
\- Это отвлекло меня всего на пару минут!  
\- Ты припер ее на базу и отдал Бартону.  
\- Не осуждайте мои добрые дела, сэр. Я и вас припер, так то.  
Тони с одобрением покивал, глядя на парня.  
Что ж, помощь ему и вправду пригодится. И пошел-ка этот Роджерс. Куда он там вчера собирался?


End file.
